


The Tire Shop

by khazrn43



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drama, F/M, Gen, Girls with Guns, Hospitalization, Organ Transplantation, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazrn43/pseuds/khazrn43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a sleepover Rachel accidentally lets Quinn's plan for Finn and the Tire Shop's future Slip, enraging the Hudmel parents and setting into motion and emotional  upheaval that no one is safe from.  Follow our Finchel as drama, tragedy and Forgiveness play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tire Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128870) by ddh1973. 



> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

It was the weekend after New Directions had won Regionals and Rachel Berry was over at Kurt's for a slumber party that Saturday night.  She was sitting on his bed; eating her vegan ice cream and watching Kurt give Mercedes a makeover.  Her two friends had dragged her over there. After Finn and Quinn had officially come out as a couple the previous Monday, they were trying to pull her out of the sadness that had taken over but they weren't succeeding very well. 

When she had arrived at Kurt’s Finn had been leaving for a date with Quinn.  The tension between the former couple had been high as they stared at each other for a few moments before Rachel had quickly rushed into the house with tear filled eyes.  Kurt, who had seen the whole thing, glared at his stepbrother leading Mercedes upstairs after Rachel.

"That's it!  I am tired of you moping, Rachel!  Finn is with Quinn now and even though every interaction I see with them, he is uncomfortable as hell and not as into it as she is, they are a couple.  Move on, sweetie.  He obviously has," Kurt commented before continuing to speak.

"Although Finn hasn't had it very easy since he told his mom about dating Quinn again.  Carole has called him a jackass on several occasions for going back to 'the lying little bitch.  She can't stand her!  He isn't even allowed to bring her to the house, Carole is that angry about him forgiving Quinn and not you.  But until my stepbrother gets his head out of his ass, you have to let him do what he is going to do and get on with your life." Kurt states sadly.

"I know, Kurt. I have seen them together at school and I don't see it lasting between them.  She is putting her campaign for Prom King and Queen together and they are constantly fighting.   When he won’t do what she wants him to, Quinn turns into the bitch we hated when Glee Club first started, calling him names like moron, idiot and telling him he’s stupid.  I think she is starting to piss him off."

"It gets much worse than that, Mercedes” Rachel quietly said as she watched her ice cream melt.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Mercedes asked, sharing a look with Kurt, who looked as confused as his best friend did.

"She already is planning their entire future together," Rachel murmured quietly.  She then realized that she had said too much and stopped speaking, staring down into the almost liquefied ice cream.

Carole, who was walking by Kurt's door, stepped inside the room with her arms placed over her chest and watched her son's ex-girlfriend.  She liked Rachel and after hearing the entire story from both Finn and Kurt, Carole thought her son was being an idiot.  Especially now that he is seeing Quinn Fabray again, whose lies and betrayal were worse than Rachel’s had ever been; her son could be a jackass sometimes. So anything the tiny brunette could tell her about what was going on would help out a great deal. Quinn Fabray would not be in his life for long as long as she had a say.

"You don't get to say something like that, girl and then stop talking," Mercedes demanded.  "Tell us what you mean by that."

"I wouldn't mind hearing that myself" Carole said, as she stepped into Kurt's room and sat down beside Rachel on the bed.  "Tell me what Quinn has planned for my son's future."

“I-I can’t…Rachel was hesitant to elaborate. “You can and you will, please Rachel. Finn still loves you despite how he’s been acting. He is extremely stubborn and if she did something I can use it to get Finn’s head out of his ass.” Carole explained.

"Oh, O-Okay. Before Regionals I saw them together in the hallway, they were walking away. She took his hand in hers but he pulled it away pretty quickly but it was enough to for me to figure out that something was happening between them."

Rachel told the three of them about confronting Quinn in the auditorium.   When it got to the part where Quinn described hers and Finn's future, Carole's face turned red in anger.  She touched Rachel gently on the shoulder and hugged the girl in a comforting manner before standing up and walking over to the door.  Kurt and Mercedes, who had been listening to the story with growing looks of shock on their faces, glanced at each other before staring at Carole.

"I think I need to inform Burt of the fact that he has already decided to leave his tire shop to Finn.  He might find it interesting to know that a sixteen year old girl has already made that decision for him.  If the three of you hear any yelling downstairs at any time tonight, stay in this room and keep the door closed." she bit out before marching out into the hall and pulling the door closed behind her.

"She really told you that?" Kurt asked, shaking his head in dismay.  "My dad is going to have a fit!  Finn hasn't shown any interest at all in the tire shop other than helping him on the weekends for the money and my dad is planning on selling it when he retires.  He knows that neither Finn nor I want to run it.  He would rather sell it to someone who will appreciate it and wants to do that kind of work."

The conversation was stopped quickly at the sound of Burt's voice carrying throughout the house.

“ **CALL FINN AND GET HIM AND THAT LITTLE GIRL OVER HERE NOW!!!”**

Rachel burst into tears and held her head in her hands as the implications of Burt's words went through her.  She knew that things were about to get worse, that Burt was going to have a few choice words for Quinn.

"I shouldn't have said that, Kurt.  I wasn't going to, it just slipped out.  He's going to hate me!"

"I think he is going to hate her more for planning his future like that.  He is already starting figure out that she only wants him to become Prom Queen. I heard him and Puck arguing about it the other day. Puck told him she was playing him, and Finn said he promised they could go public and he can’t go back on his word. This might push him away from her and cause them to break up," Mercedes stated, trying to comfort Rachel.

All three of them had a feeling their slumber party was not going to be boring and that things never be the same afterwards.

Thirty minutes later, Finn came walking in the front door with Quinn right beside him, fighting not to roll his eyes at her. They’ve been arguing all evening.  All she had wanted to talk about was prom dresses, corsages and all of that other bullshit.  He was tuning her out and wondering what the fuck he was thinking getting back together with her.  He needed just the right excuse to end things with her because the girl was losing her damn mind. 

He distracted himself with thoughts of how beautiful Rachel had looked last weekend at Regionals and the beautiful song she had written.  He just wondered where she had gotten the inspiration to write that amazing song.   Something had to have happened to put her in an emotional state to write ‘Get It Right’.  Finn had a pretty good idea who it was and if he found out that it was Quinn who had upset her, their renewed relationship would be over.

Finn stopped short at the sight of his mom and stepfather standing in the living room.   Judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't happy.  He had a feeling that whatever was making them that angry, it wasn't good and it had something to do with him and Quinn.

Great now she’s going have to deal with Burt and Carole. She already knew they were not happy with her renewed relationship with Finn. She could care less what they thought because Finn was hers and they had no say in who he dated.

"Finn, did you ever tell Quinn that you wanted to marry her and have a family? That you were staying in Lima, while she became a real estate agent and you ran my tire shop?" Burt asked, not even giving Finn and Quinn a chance to step into the room with them before saying what he had to say.

Finn turned to Quinn, fury burning in his eyes as his girlfriend muttered 'That little bitch!' under her breath.  He then looked over at his stepfather and his mom and it was very clear to him that his mother was getting ready to go off.  Given the mood he was in right now, he wasn't about to stop her.  This had been a long time in coming and when she became angry, Carole Hummel was even scarier than Quinn, especially when she looked the way she did now.

"Don't you dare come into my home and call anybody a little bitch! Especially that wonderful girl.  I watched you yell and scream at my son when you were pregnant with **_‘his’_** baby.  Then I had to be the one to comfort him after the truth came out that Beth was Puck's child.  I will never accept you as a part of my son's life and if he ever did get it into his head to marry you, I would disown him so fast his head would spin or fight like hell to talk him out of it.  Oh and if I hear about you giving Rachel any trouble over the fact that she told me the truth about your conversation in the auditorium, you will regret it.  The way I see things, the one who needs a reality check here is you.  My son is destined for more than this town and you.  He has forgotten that for a little bit but Rachel and I are going to help him remember."

"What conversation in the auditorium?"  Finn asked his mother.

"It seems Rachel saw the two of you holding hands in the hall and went to ask Quinn if the two of you were back together.  She told her yes and then told her some nonsense about how the two of you would get married, have a family while she became a successful real estate agent and you ran Burt's tire shop.  That Rachel needed to face reality because in the end she gets you and Rachel gets her heart broken," Carole turned fury filled eyes onto Quinn.  "Did I miss anything Quinn?"

"She was spouting some nonsense that it wasn't over between her and Finn and she wasn't giving up on him.  I had to give her a reality check. She needs to learn her place.”

"ENOUGH! Young lady, my wife is right.  The one in need of a reality check is you,” Burt said, sternly.   I had already decided to sell my tire shop after I retire because I have already figured out that Kurt and Finn aren't interested in running it.  Are you so selfish that all you care about is what you want?  That Finn might not see a future with you because from the way I understood the two of you have only been officially back together less than a week, sneaking around for a couple of weeks before that and before that, cheating on your boyfriend with Finn.  That seems to be a pattern with you.  Is that Finn's future?  Dating you until the next hot guy comes along that will give you more popularity than Finn can?”

After hearing Burt talk about how he could easily be dumped for the next guy that came along who could increase Quinn's status and popularity and thinking about her vision for their future, Finn realized what a jackass he had been.  He suddenly felt like he was smothering. Then he thought about the words of Rachel's song.  It hit him that Quinn had never actually came out and apologized for what she had done to him.  All she had said was that Puck was a mistake and that she wishes her first time had been with him but only to distract him when he had questioned her motives for wanting to be with him in the first place.

He had then thought about Rachel and how she had repeatedly tried to apologize to him.  She had been fighting for him almost every day of the past four months while Quinn had only said she was sorry right after he found out the truth.  She had then taken up with Puck pretty quickly after the truth about Beth had come out, before moving onto Sam.  He realized that Quinn Fabray was the type of girl who had to have a boyfriend and had never truly been alone before.

It was at that moment, that Finn realized what a mistake he had made in getting involved with Quinn again.  What an idiot he had been for that past four months.  It was now time to fix the damage that had been done but there was something he had to do first.

"Mom, can either you or Burt take Quinn home because I am done with her."

“I’m not going anywhere Finn and we are not over!”

Quinn's shriek carried throughout the house.  She had her hands on her hips and glaring at him, her green eyes burning with fury.

"Go home, Quinn.  Find someone else to live out your dreams to become Prom Queen and your trophy husband, because we are over.  I am done with you, for good this time."

"No!  You don't decide when we are over!  I cheated on Sam for you!  Don't you walk away from me! Who do you think you are? We are made for each other, FINN!”

Finn ignored her rants, as Burt carried her out of the front door and walked towards the stairs. He went up them and stopped at the first door on the right.  He could hear a muted conversation through it but waited a few moments before knocking on Kurt’s bedroom door. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, Finn hadn't been aware of the fact that his mother had followed him.  At least until she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Go in there, son.  I'll let the no girls in your room rule slide for just tonight so the two of you can talk and you can keep the door closed.  But know this, Finn Christopher, I will be walking past your room every five minutes so if you do work things out, nothing is to happen except kissing and sleeping.  Am I understood?"

"I understand, mom.”

Finn opened the door to Kurt's room to the sight of Rachel sitting on the end of his stepbrother’s bed, being comforted by Kurt and Mercedes.  He felt like an ass for doing this to her once again, and hoped that they could make things right. 

She was wearing, a pair of pink pajamas and her brown hair in two braids like she wore at the football game. She wasn’t making things easy on him because he could feel his body starting to respond to how cute she looked.  His mailman problem would be making a comeback if he wasn't careful.  That should have been his first clue that his heart wasn't completely in it with Quinn.  His little problem that had plagued their first relationship hadn't been a factor this time around.  Finn could feel just seeing her wearing her hair like that and those pajamas, that if he touched Rachel in anyway shape or form, the 'mailman' would return tonight.

"I’m sorry; Rachel and I need to talk.”

He quickly took Rachel by the hand and gently pulled her out of the room taking her across to his.  Mercedes and Kurt shared a look before following them out into the hall and standing with Carole as the door to Finn's room closed.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"He was the one who approached Mr. Schue about starting an MVP for every competition and talked to everybody about voting for her.  Even when he made it official that he was back with Quinn, it was all about taking care of Rachel.  He loves her.  You should have seen the two of them during yours and Blaine's duet.  Puck said he was looking at her before she turned to look at him and according to Lauren that is when Quinn decided to take his hand.  Before Get It Right, he walked over and told her to break a leg.  She said that last time they were there; he had told her that he loved her.  There was a pause, and then he told her he liked her song and she told him to listen carefully because she means every word of it.  Puck said he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she was singing and that Finn looked like he was about to cry at some parts of it.  Even Quinn could tell what was going on and then you have the hug at the end of ‘Loser Like Me’.  I saw Quinn's face and she had to have known she was fighting a losing battle."

“How do you know all of this Cedes” Kurt asks

“Tina got stuck behind the curtain. If she came out while they were talking it would look like she was eavesdropping so she stayed put until they were finished.  And of course Puckerman told me on pain of death after I heard him and Finn arguing”

"I didn't get a chance to see the tape of your performances, how about we go downstairs and watch it.  I want to hear this song that had my son on the verge of tears," Carole commented, taking one last look at her son's closed bedroom door as they went downstairs.

* * *

 

<3<3<3<3<3

Finn watched Rachel as she sat on the end of his bed and he could see how upset she still was.  It had ached to see how sad she had been that first Monday after they had won Regionals, the day he had made his renewed romance with Quinn official.  Puck had called him out on it and told him he was being an ass.  That Quinn was using him to become Prom Queen but he had promised her to go public and he wasn't going to break his word.  Only to find out today she had made more of them then what they were and had been planning their future together.  It pissed him off to find out that Quinn had already told Rachel about them when she knew that he wanted to wait to make sure that Rachel wasn't hurt by all of this.  He had been played by her once again and it was now time to put things back to the way they should have been all along.

"Why, Finn?"

The sadness in her voice almost broke him as he waited for her to finish asking what she needed to hear from him.

"Why could you forgive her and not me?  She betrayed you and lied to you so many times and even now, all she cared about was being prom queen. You had to know that would be the one thing that would hurt me the most."

"I was being an idiot arrogant douchebag.  It was easier to forgive her and not think about how much I still wanted to be with you."

"Why did you set up that damn kissing booth?"  Rachel turned fierce eyes onto him.  "You had to have known that would hurt me and you damn well did it anyway."

Finn was taken aback at Rachel cursing; this was something new for her.  It was kind of a turn on to hear the good girl using bad language.  So now his problem that had begun by seeing her in those pajamas and braids was getting worse.

"Maybe it was my response to your little stunt at making me jealous by singing Need You Now with Puck," he shot back, ignoring how tight his jeans were becoming.

"That was the only way I could get you to look at me!  You were avoiding me when we came back to school after Winter break!"

Finn watched as she shot up from the bed, her tiny hands on her hips, glaring at him then stomping her equally tiny foot.  The sight of that was definitely not going to help the very embarrassing situation he had going on in his pants.

"Maybe I didn't feel like I was ready to deal with how angry I was at you, Rachel!  That is your problem, you don't know when to back the hell off and let something be!  To give someone time to think things through!"

"Well you won't talk to someone and tell them what you are feeling! I have never once heard you say anything about how you felt after you had sex with Santana!  So all I could assume was that you liked being with her!  Then I had to see her flirting with you in the hall and her strutting up to me and telling me that you took her to dinner afterwards.  Then everybody was being horrible to me and where the fuck were you, standing back and letting them do it like you always damn well do!  So when Noah came up to me and was actually being nice to me when my boyfriend, the one who said he loved me was avoiding me because he runs from conflict like a coward.   I was hurting and angry so I did something I would have never done if I had been thinking clearly."

"I hated every fucking second of my night with Santana!  Is that what you want to hear?  I wanted it to be you!  Does that make you feel any better Rachel?  That I called out your name when I came!" Finn yelled.

Rachel was taken aback and a bit flattered. He was thinking about her. He wanted it to be her. Why couldn’t he just tell her that?

"Why would Santana make it seem like that it was the best night of her life and that you took her out to dinner after it happened? And why couldn’t you just tell me that?" she asked, a smug grin coming over her face.

"That is because Santana is a fucking bitch who gets off on putting her stupid ass in everybody else’s business!  She also isn't going to want people to know that a boy didn't enjoy having sex with her or that he called out another girl's name, she is too much of a vain bitch to ever allow that to happen. And I was going to tell you but before I could you dropped the Puck bomb."

"I'll give you that one," Rachel said, nodding her head in acknowledgment of his words.  "I just want to know one thing, before we even consider being anything more than friends again.  What did you see when you kissed me and don’t fuck with me Hudson?"

"You won't jump to conclusions this time and walk away from me?"

"No."

As Finn stood there and watched her, she was waiting for him to speak. Instead of words, he made the decision to show Rachel what kissing her was like.  He stepped over to where she was standing, lifted her off of the floor and pulled her into a kiss that shook them both to their very souls.  It had been three months since their brief kiss at the Christmas tree lot and the feel of her lips on his made him quickly lower her down onto his bed, their mouths still locked together.   His pants getting ever tighter like they always did when he kissed her.

By the time they pulled away from each other, gasping for air, she was lying on top of him.  After a few seconds of catching their breaths, their mouths fused in another very scorching hot kiss.  She could feel just how much he seemed to want her through her pajamas and it still surprised her that she could get this type of reaction from him.  It always had.  She inadvertently moved her hips against him as her mouth sought his, reveling in the feel of the joy of kissing him that had been denied her these past few months.  The moan that came out of his mouth at her movement shocked her, that Rachel Berry, the school's freak, could make the school quarterback moan like that. He put his hand up her pajama top to cup her pert breast in his large hand causing Rachel to moan back.

They finally came to their senses after a few moments and they eventually ended up lying beside each other on his bed, talking about everything that had broken them up.  Starting with their first kiss and how his problem had shown up, that was what made him run away from her, that she hadn't done anything wrong.  All the way up until the events that had broken them up.  They even talked about Jesse and how much it had hurt to see her move on so fast from him.  To have her forget the she ever had feelings for him, all for a guy that he had known with everything inside of him was using her.  But he had hated the fact that he was right because the pain it caused her had killed him to see it.  To know, back when he thought that they had slept together, that Jesse had a piece of her that he never would.  That had been when Rachel had told him that was exactly how she had felt about Santana.

A few hours later after everything had been discussed between them and a few heated kisses that came close to going too far, Finn and Rachel fell asleep on his bed, not even bothering to get under the comforter.  Carole and Burt, who had a scratch on his face from struggling with Quinn, went to check on them before going to their own bedroom.  When they saw the teenagers cuddled together but shivering from the chill of the room, Carole went to the closet and got a quilt down to throw over the both of them.  Once that was done, she kissed both teenagers on their foreheads, walked over to the doorway where her husband was standing and they left the room, leaving the door cracked open.

Over on Dudley Road Quinn was furious and frustrated. “UGH! That man-handed hobbit has been the bane of my existence since Finn joined that stupid club.” She shouts out to the emptiness of her room. Just three hours ago she and Finn had been discussing their prom campaign and now he thinks they are broken up.

Quinn starts to think of everything that went on in the last year. Sophomore year started great, Finn and she had been dating for two months. She was the head Cheerio and he was the Quarterback golden couple of McKinley. Then he ups and joins that stupid Glee club. He started spending more time with that thing, which cause Quinn to seek comfort in Puck. Then Puck gets her drunk and pregnant.

Hobbit had to get involved, telling Finn he wasn’t the father. How selfish of her. Quinn placed all the blame for all that went wrong with her on Rachel and no one or nothing will change her mind about that fact.

This year she finally convinces Finn he doesn’t need the hobbit and they were back as the golden couple but that thing has to interfere again. She has to get the hobbit out of her life for good. Then Finn will see who he really belongs with.  Monday, Finn will realize he made a mistake. I’ll wait for him by his locker pretend to apologize and he’ll be mine once again.

* * *

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3

That Monday morning, after spending the Sunday together hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes watching movies, Finn and Rachel walked into McKinley.  They were holding hands and he glared at anybody who even stared at them.  The only one who wouldn't back off was Santana, who came walking to the other side of Rachel, her books in her hands.

"Just to give you a warning, Quinn is at your locker and she doesn't look happy," the Latina smirked as she watched Finn put his arm around Rachel, pulling her to his side.  "And when she sees you with Berry, Quinn is going to go ballistic."

"I don't give a fuck how happy or unhappy she is and I want you to spread the word that open season on Rachel is over.  If I hear any of the names all of you like to call her come out of anybody's mouth or a slushy anywhere in her vicinity, you and anyone else who comes in contact with her, will regret it."

"For right now, I hate Quinn more than Berry.  So I am willing to help you distract her and make sure Rachel is safe when you can't be with her."

Before Finn could respond, a loud argument from further up the hall stopped everybody in their tracks.  From the sound of the voices, it was Kurt and Quinn.  Finn exchanged a look with Rachel before the two of them and Santana rushed down the hall towards where Finn's locker was located.  All three of them stopped short at the sight of Kurt, having a blistering argument with Quinn and neither one were backing down.

"Who do you think you are deciding what happens to my father's tire shop!  You want nothing more than to drag Finn down with you.  Well I hate to tell you this but after he threw you out of the house Saturday night, Finn and Rachel talked things over and they are now back together."

Fury filled Quinn's eyes and she was getting ready to respond to Kurt's taunt when Finn came running up, holding Rachel's hand in his.  His own eyes were full of anger and he looked ready to strangle somebody.

"Why the hell are the two of you arguing in front of my locker like that?  Why aren’t you at Dalton?"

“I had a few things to say to Quinn so Blaine is covering for me back at Dalton.”

Before Finn could respond to Kurt’s statement, Quinn interrupted them, her face red with the force of her anger.

"Why are you with man hands, Finn?  You are my boyfriend, not hers!"

"I told you it was over Saturday night and I meant it, Quinn.  I have worked things out with Rachel.”

Quinn started to go for Rachel's throat when she was pulled away by Puck, who had wrapped his arms around her.  Sam stepped in between them to keep Quinn from Rachel as Finn pulled her into his arms.  He led her over to her locker to keep her away from his ex, who was fighting against the father of her child.

"Let me go, Puck!  I'm going to get her out of my life once and for all!"

Finn held Rachel, who was trembling in his arms as Puck dragged Quinn down the hallway.  Sam and Lauren followed behind them as the other members of New Directions looked on in shock until Santana started to speak.

"Okay, it is up to all of us to keep Q away from Berry because she has completely lost her fucking mind."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement at the Latina's words before they all went to their first class of the day.

* * *

 

 

As the day had went on, every time Quinn tried to get close to Rachel, there was a member of New Directions there to stop her.  That is until school had ended for the day and the tiny brunette found herself walking down the already empty hall to her locker after leaving her last class of the day.  She had been tired of waiting for Santana and Sam to escort her to the choir room for Glee practice and figured that Quinn had calmed down.  She was wrong.

The next thing she knew, Rachel felt herself being shoved into a nearby janitor's closet and the sound of the door slamming closed.  Quinn's voice came into the room and chills ran down Rachel's spine at quiet rage deep in her classmate and rival's voice.

"I told you, man hands.  I get Finn and you get a broken heart.  This is for being a snitch and telling Finn's mom what I said to you before Regionals."

The sound of her footsteps carrying down the hall terrified Rachel as she started to scream and pound on the door.  She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and continued to call out for somebody to help her.  Her head started to spin as the oxygen in the room started to run out.  She had just started to feel herself about to pass out onto the floor when the door opened and Santana was standing there, uncharacteristic concern in her dark eyes.

Rachel, despite everything that happened between them, ended up hugging the former Cheerio before finding herself being pulled into Finn's arms.   He held her tightly against him as she started to calm down and realize what was happening around her.  That her fellow glee club members were all hovering around her all while giving Quinn, who was being restrained by Puck and Sam, dirty looks.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!  He was mine until you came along and I had him back but you wouldn't give up until you took him away from me again.”

“She isn’t responsible for me breaking up with you, Quinn.  You know what, I never realized until now that you have a bad habit of blaming other people for the horrible things that you do.  It was Puck’s fault for getting you drunk on wine coolers.  You would have never cheated on me if he hadn’t of done that.  According to him, you weren’t that drunk, Quinn. Or if I wasn’t spending time with Rachel, you wouldn’t have fucked him.  You choose to sleep with him and then tell me some bullshit lies about how I got you pregnant in the hot tub to cover up what you did.

 I talked to Ms. Holiday after she told me that it wasn’t true and she cleared some things up for me.  But in my attempt to avoid dealing with my feelings and anger for Rachel, I continued to mess around with you because I thought I could fix things between us from last year.  But I was actually being a chicken shit coward, who was running from the girl he still loved despite what happened to break us up.”

Right as Finn finished speaking; Kurt came down the hall with Mr. Schuster, who was glaring at Quinn.  It seems he had been told of what she had tried to do to Rachel.

“Puck both you and Sam need to take Quinn to Mr. Figgins office while the rest of you need to go to the choir room.”

Everybody did as their Spanish teacher and Choir Director had ordered them to do; while Will stood beside Finn, who was cradling Rachel in his arms.

“Are you okay, Rachel or do you want to go home?”

Rachel turned tear filled eyes towards her teacher and a fierce determination shown in them.  She stepped out of her boyfriend’s arms and walked down the hall towards the choir room.

“I guess that answers your question, Mr. Schue,” Finn commented before following her down the hall.

The teacher watched as Finn caught up with Rachel and smiled as the teenager put his arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

As soon as they turned the corner and out of his sight, the smile left the teacher’s face as he realized what he had to do.  Now he had to go and deal with Quinn and hope that this situation could be dealt with in a fair manner for everyone involved.

* * *

 

 


	2. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have past since the Confrontation. Tonight is McKinley High School Junior Prom. Finn and Rachel want to have a magical night. What does Quinn have up her sleeve? Will the Glee Clubbers rally to protect Rachel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

_Thank you for the overwhelming response to me taking over and completing this wonderful story that ddh1973 started and gave to me. I appreciate all reviews and responses. Good or bad I want to hear about it. One thing. Please log in and put a name to your bitter rants so that I may address you personally._

_To the guest who thinks Finn should apologize, you read one chapter. Keep reading._

_To the guest who thinks I have to crush Quinn in order for my Ship to be together.  I don’t have to crush her, I enjoy crushing her. FINCHEL IS FOREVER!  Quinn is a character from a fictional Television show. Not a real person. I could almost understand the vitriol if I was crushing Diana, but I’m not. Diana is a great actress and what I know about her a great human. I don’t like Quinn. She was a mean, vindictive liar. I will never like her. So if you like Quinn, MY STORIES ARE NOT FOR YOU. She lied about a baby in my book unforgivable. I don’t care if they kind of redeemed her on the show. This is a fan fiction that came from the mind of ddh1973 and myself. I don’t have to do anything in the story. I choose every single word carefully. Unlike you who can’t even gather the COURAGE to leave your name and a way to contact you. I’ve said it before I’ll say it again. Leaving anonymous reviews that are critical is cowardly. Grow some balls and tell me who you are._

_In the words of one Kurt Hummel “Enough of that” on with the story._

_There is a bit of a time jump here._

* * *

 

**Chapter Two Prom Night**

It was Prom night and Rachel was slow dancing with Finn.  She was watching as her fellow members of the Glee Club danced with their dates; or in the case of Quinn Fabray, glaring at her as if she wanted to kill her right then and there.

Two months had passed since Regionals and the other girl’s anger and hatred for Rachel hadn’t gone away.  In fact, despite being suspended for two weeks, facing charges for assault and being forced to take anger management classes, it had gotten worse.

The only reason she hadn’t attacked her already was Puck.  He had broken up with Lauren, who had actually understood and remained a member of New Directions, and had decided to help Puck keep a closer eye on Quinn.  He had persisted until Quinn had agreed to go to the prom with him.

After a loud confrontation with Finn over it, Puck had admitted that he didn’t want to take sides between the mother of his child and his best friend.  This was the only way he knew how to protect Rachel from Quinn.  It was also the only way he knew how to keep the girl everybody knew he still loved from getting into serious trouble if she ever got close enough to Rachel. 

Quinn had been kicked out of Glee Club after she had locked Rachel in the closet.  Which had caused everybody some concern for how they would participate at Nationals; but then Kurt had transferred from Dalton back to McKinley a few weeks after Regionals.  His issues with Karofsky had been dealt with after Santana broke up with Sam and had started to date Dave.

Brittany and Artie had broken up right before the Prom when he had told her to stop acting stupid in regards to Santana blatant manipulation.   Brittany had taken it to mean that he thought she was stupid and broke up with him before running from him in tears.

A couple of weeks before Prom, it was revealed that Sam was homeless and his entire family was living in one hotel room.  Kurt and Rachel had found out and were helping their friend out but before either of them could tell their boyfriends what was going on, Finn and Blaine (who Kurt started dated, before he returned to McKinley) had become suspicious.  Both boys had ended up staking out the hotel where Sam and his family were living.  The ensuing confrontation with Rachel and Kurt hadn’t been pretty until Sam had finally told them what was going on and told them he probably needed to quit Glee.  The entire Glee club organized a fundraiser for Sam’s family. Mercedes church put together care packages of clothes and other items to help out his family. Rachel’s dad’s law partner had a small house he let the family stay in exchange for being caretakers of his other properties. Convincing Sam to stay in Glee club was easier once they bought his guitar out of pawn for him.

Rachel smiled as she glanced over at Sam and Mercedes having fun together.  It didn’t matter to them that they were wearing second hand clothes from the Goodwill, all that mattered was they were at their prom and having fun together.

Quinn was still running for Prom Queen but had to replace the posters that had Finn on them with ones of her and Puck.  They were competing against Dave and Santana along with Lauren and a member of the wrestling team she was now dating. 

Quinn was seething with a jealous rage. Watching that hobbit dance with her man.  This was supposed to be their night and that thing ruined her life once again. Was she a witch that cast an evil love spell over Finn? That could explain why he kept choosing her over Quinn. It’s really the only thing that made sense.  Puck tried to get Quinn to dance but being stubborn she told him to “fucking leave me alone”.

Puck was at his wits end with Quinn over the last two months he has tried everything to reach her. He apologized for getting her pregnant. He apologized for getting angry she gave up Beth. Every time he brought up Beth, Quinn acted like she had no clue what he was talking about. Like last year never happened. She had tunnel vision and laser focus on the couple known as Finchel and nothing or no one was going to stop her on riding the world of that Jewish dwarf.

Rachel looked up at Finn and saw him smiling at her lovingly before they shared a tender kiss.  The feel of him kissing and touching her in the way that only he could was something Rachel had missed in the three and a half months that they had been apart.  The past two months since they had gotten back together, it seemed like they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  They had been caught making out several times by her dads, Burt, Carole as well as Kurt, who had screamed in horror as he ran from Finn’s room the last time he had caught them with their tops off and Finn’s hand up Rachel’s skirt.

She and Finn were so focused on each other that neither one of them noticed Quinn coming their way until it was too late. Finn was push aside as Rachel was shoved to the floor and felt the other girl’s hands go around her throat. She could barely hear Quinn screaming at her or Finn screaming at Quinn, as she slowly started to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

“I had gotten him back, you ugly ass bitch but no, you had to run your mouth and tell him a bunch of lies!  I hope you fucking die!” Quinn bellowed pounding Rachel’s head into the gym floor as she strangled her.

After what felt like an eternity, Rachel felt Quinn being pulled off of her. She opened her eyes to the sight of Finn picking up and throwing Quinn into Puck’s arms before kneeling down at her side.

“Get her the fuck out of my sight, Puckerman, before I forget she is a girl and beat the fuck out of her,” Finn snapped at his friend as he lifted a sobbing Rachel off of the floor and held her.  “Oh and just so you know, Quinn, Jacob Ben Israel recorded the conversation that took place between you and Rachel right before Regionals, so I know just who the liar is and it isn’t Rachel.”

Sue Sylvester, who was chaperoning the dance, told Puck to take Quinn to the choir room and keep her there for when the police got there.  He carried her out of the room as she struggled against him, still determined to get at Rachel and finish what she had started.

“I will have him, if I can’t have him no one will!”  Was the last thing they heard from her as Puck pick her up over his shoulder carrying her to the choir room.

The cheerleading coach then knelt down next to Finn, checking Rachel’s throat, which now had the imprint of Quinn’s fingers on it that were starting to turn purple.  She looked at Will, who had walked over to check on Rachel.

“Will, call 911 and tell them we need the paramedics and the police over here.  Tell them that a student tried to murder another student and that she is still a danger to herself and others.”

“What the fuck Quinn calm yourself down. You need to face reality he loves Rachel. You are not getting him back” Puck told her.

“No, she doesn’t get to win this time Puck. I had him, he picked me. We were going to win tonight and be King and Queen ruling this school like we were supposed to before, before” she sputtered

“Before what Quinn? Say it” Puck yelled

“Before you knocked me up and Beth wasn’t his” Quinn screamed back. “I hate you Noah Puckerman, you and that thing ruined my life”

“That’s right poor Quinny, never does anything wrong. Evil Puckerman made you drink and have sex with him and evil Rachel must have poisoned Finn for him to love her. Grow the fuck up Quinn and take responsibility for your own actions.” Puck screamed back, turning away from her.

Quinn reached into her hand bag pulling out the little gift her daddy gave her for her 15th birthday.

“It is your fault” Quinn said eerily calm. Puck turn back to look at the girl he loved and his eyes went wide and his jaw went slack at the site before him.

* * *

 

 

Will was talking on the phone and explaining to the dispatcher what had happened when a gun shot went off.  The doors to the gym opened and Noah Puckerman stumbled into the room, his white jacket covered in blood from the wound in his belly and Quinn Fabray walking in behind him, holding a 9 millimeter handgun in her hand.

Everybody in the crowd screamed and ran from the room as Quinn stalked past Noah, who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, chasing Finn, who was carrying Rachel in his arms in an effort to get her out of the room.

“You either let me shoot her and get that pathetic hobbit out of our lives Finn or I will kill you, then her.”

Finn handed Rachel over to Mike Chang and got between them to distract Quinn while his classmate got her to safety.

The sounds of Rachel screaming his name in terror as Mike carried her away from him broke Finn’s heart but he knew that he was the only one that could distract Quinn long enough for Mike to get Rachel away from his insane ex-girlfriend.

“Move out of the way, Finn!”

“Not happening, Quinn!”

“What does that ugly midget have that I don’t?  Why couldn’t you love me the way you love her?  We were so happy together before she came along.”

“No we weren’t.  You called me stupid and a moron every chance you got and when I was ready to break up with you, you lied to me and told me that Beth was **my** child and neglected to tell me that you had fucked my best friend.  I have since found out from Puck that even if Beth would have come out looking exactly like him, you would have kept up the lie.  You didn’t have one problem with taking money for me and my mom for the medical bills we paid for a baby that wasn’t mine.  In fact, you threw a fucking fit and ordered me to pay those bills, knowing that it wasn’t my responsibility.”

“Yet, even after all of that, you came back to me.”

“Yes, I did and I was wrong to do that because it was me running away from the fact that I was still in love with Rachel despite everything that happened last Christmas. I am sorry Quinn, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was hurting after what Rachel did with Puck that I wasn’t thinking. I should never have pushed you to do the one thing I couldn’t forgive her for, kissing someone who wasn’t your boyfriend.”

“No!  You came back to me because you realized that you loved me and not her.”

“When did I ever say that to you, Quinn? Think about it Quinn, I never loved you like that. Even when we were together last year Quinn, I kissed Rachel. After that it’s always been her. She took my heart and I can’t get it back, I don’t want to, I love her.”

Quinn held the gun up and aimed it at his chest, tears pouring from her eyes as all of her fantasies fell apart.

“If I can’t kill her and get her out of my life, then I will make sure that the two of you don’t get a future together.  If I can’t have you, no one will.”

Before Quinn could pull the trigger, they both heard a shot, she fell to the floor with blood covering her light blue dress from the wound in her shoulder.

During the confrontation between Finn and Quinn, the police had arrived and a sharp shooter had shot her the moment she had raised her gun to shoot Finn.

Finn had ran out of the gym to find Rachel while both Puck and Quinn were being treated by the paramedics that had rushed into the gym the moment Quinn had fallen to the ground.

* * *

 

 

Rachel was sobbing in Kurt’s arms as they stood with their classmates outside of the school.  All she could see in her mind was Finn putting himself in the path of Quinn and the gun and it filled her with fear that his possessive ex would kill him.

“Why would she do this, Kurt?”

“I don’t know, Rachel,” he said, as she sobbed against his chest.

The sight of Puck being carried out on a stretcher made Rachel sob even harder until the Finn came running out of the school. She pulled herself out of Kurt’s arms and ran over to where he was.  The kiss they shared in that moment was filled with love, passion and tears from the both of them that everybody else around them left the couple alone and turned their heads away.

It was only the sound of Quinn screaming vicious threats as she was wheeled out on a gurney that made Finn and Rachel pull away from each other.  She’d had to be restrained to keep her from getting up and going once again for Rachel’s throat, despite the blood that was still flowing from her shoulder.

“It wouldn’t shock me if that crazy bitch tested positive for PCP, given how she is acting right now,” Santana said harshly as she touched Brittany on the shoulder to make sure she was okay.

The childlike cheerleader had sat in Artie’s lap and had laid her head against his shoulder, her ex-boyfriend trying to comfort her at the sight of the violence that taken place at their Prom.

Quinn’s shouts of anger had faded away as the door to the ambulance she was in had closed and had left the school.  As the sound of the sirens from the vehicle faded away the further it got away from McKinley, Rachel stood in the comfort of Finn’s arms, and letting his warm presence make her feel better but not completely.  After the events of tonight, Rachel, Finn and their classmates would never feel completely safe again because a piece of their innocence had been taken from them and they would never get it back again.

 

* * *

 


	3. The Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Club sits Vigil at the hospital waiting for news about Puck. Surprise visitors come to the hospital.  
> Rachel confronts Quinn.   
> Finn and Rachel get a little citrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love
> 
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****
> 
> *****Don't Stop Fincheling*****
> 
> The response to this has been tremendous. There have been 191 visitors to this story since I posted the revised Chapter one last night. My heart swells with Finchel Love! I'm glad there are fans of this fiction just like me. Keep on Reading it's about to get good.

 

 

* * *

**Chapter Three the Vigil**

Rachel was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, leaning on Finn's shoulder as they waited with their fellow teammates, Puck's mother, her dads, Carol and Burt. All of them were anxious for news about Puck and whether or not he would survive the gunshot wound that Quinn had inflicted on him.

The paramedics were still working on him when he had been brought into the hospital a few hours earlier. His heart had stopped beating in route but had been restarted in the ER before they rushed him to surgery to repair the damage that had been done to his liver and spleen when the bullet had ripped through him.

A group of doctors had stepped in and had started to talk to Mrs. Puckerman, the woman sobbing at whatever they had told her. She turned to face her son's friends and with tears falling down her cheeks, started to explain what was going on with Noah.

"They have him stabilized but the bullet has done severe damage to his liver and he needs a transplant to survive. They will be testing me and his sister to see if we are a match for him but if any of his friends and schoolmates wants to get tested to see if they are as well, it would be greatly appreciated."

She then turned to follow the doctors to see her son while the others talked amongst themselves in the lobby. Rachel started to softly speak that Finn struggled to hear what she was saying.

"Are you going to get tested?"

"Yes. He is my best friend, despite everything he has done to betray that friendship. He has really tried to help us with Quinn and I hate that she hurt him like that."

"I think Quinn is too far gone for anybody to help her, Finn."

"I wish I had realized what she was up to after that football game but I was so wrapped up in trying to run away from you and the fact that I still loved you that I let her play me again. I guess I am as stupid as people always tell me that I am.

Rachel lifted her head up off of his shoulder and glared at him. She touched his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"I don't ever want to hear you call yourself stupid again. You are a good man with a trusting heart and some people like to take advantage of that. This is not your fault."

"It feels like it. I should never have pushed her to cheat on Sam. I was so wrong" Finn confesses.

"Baby, she made her choices. She needs to take responsibility for her own part. She shot Noah, not you" Rachel tries to comfort her giant boyfriend.

A few hours later, Rachel and Finn were walking away from the hospital's lab where they had each given a blood sample in the hope that one of them would be a match for Puck. The door to one of the rooms they had went past on their way back to the waiting room was open and Quinn was lying on a bed, in restraints.

"You better enjoy your time with him because I will get him back, I did it before."

Finn stormed into the room and over to the bed, ignoring Judy Fabray, who had been sitting at her daughter's bedside, horrified at how her daughter was acting.

"You don't even feel bad for what you did to Puck, do you? He needs a new liver and you don't give a shit. He loved you enough to try and protect you after you tried to kill Rachel and trying kill him is how you pay him for it? If he gets a new liver and survives this, he won't be able to play football. You have wrecked something he loves doing and all you can think about is you and not getting your damn way."

Tears fill Quinn's eyes as she takes in what Finn is saying and it pisses him off. She has no reason to cry over Puck after the pain she had caused him.

"Finn…"

"I'm not finished, "he bit out harshly. "I only got back with you to take my mind off of Rachel. You and I are over. Stay the hell away from us."

Finn left the room and past Rachel, who had stood quietly in the doorway. She followed him down the hall and into the waiting room. She watched as he sat down and placed his head in his hands as the emotions of the day had started to take its toll.

"I started this, Rach."

Rachel didn't say a word and let him vent, knowing deep down inside of her that he had to get this out of his system if he had any hope of getting past everything that had happened.

"After the football game, I was popular again and everybody loved me. She said the right things to make me get past how angry I still was at her and how much I still didn't trust her not to cheat on me again. She was so quick to do it to Sam when she kissed me and the bad part was that she never once apologized to me for the pain she caused last year and I am pretty sure she hasn't said a word to Sam either. I was just hurting so badly over what happened with us that I let her play me. I even ignored what Ms. Holiday said about how stupid I was to believe Quinn that I got her pregnant from cumming in a hot tub despite how many times my mom reminded me of what she did. I caused this to happen, Rachel and my best friend is paying for it."

Rachel sat down beside him and took his hand into hers.

"None of this is your fault, Finn. It's all on Quinn. She is the one who did this, not you."

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her, letting Rachel's presence calm him down before they were interrupted by Mr. Schuester walking down the hall towards them.

"The police want to talk to the both of you about what happened tonight," he said gently to them.

They pull away from each other and follow their teacher down the hall, holding hands. Mr. Schue stops at a door to a private conference room that the hospital is letting them use for their investigation and opened it. Two officers were sitting at the table, notebooks lying on it so they could write down what was said.

Carole and Hiram were sitting at the table, with two empty seats between them so Finn and Rachel went to sit in them. Hiram comfortingly took Rachel's hand as she sat beside him and Carole touched her son on the shoulder and talked quietly with him before they all faced the police officers in the room.

"The other witnesses we have talked to have told us that the two you, Miss Berry in particular was Miss Fabray's target; that she had physically attacked you before being taken out of the room. That all of this was over Mr. Hudson breaking up with her to get back together with you."

"Yes," Rachel said quietly.

"We have also looked over the notes of the previous charges filed against her for trying to kill you a few months ago. She had a restraining order against her and wasn't to be within a hundred feet of you?"

Finn and Rachel quietly answered their questions before walking out of the room to find Mrs. Puckerman arguing with a man around her age while an African American woman stood there with a teenage boy that looked to be about fourteen years old.

"They can stay because from the way I understand it, you abandoned them too. As for you, Brian, you aren't welcome here. Noah wouldn't want you here."

The man stormed out of the waiting room while the woman and boy were taken to the back. After talking to Kurt, Finn and Rachel found out that the boy was Noah's half-brother, Jake and he was being tested along with Sarah to see if they were a match for Puck.

"Hopefully somebody here will be a match," Finn said as he sat down beside his step-brother while Rachel sat beside him.

"I would say either Jake or Sarah will be his best chance because they are his siblings."

As they sat there for a while, a doctor came out to talk to Mrs. Puckerman and the woman started to cry and hugged Carole."

* * *

Finn finally feel asleep in the chair. His guilt finally taking over his body causing him to shut down. Rachel felt him pushing her away but she would not let him. He felt like all of this was his fault. He didn't shoot Puck that was all Quinn. Rachel had to talk to the girl. She gently pried Finn's arm away from her body standing up.

"What are you doing pumpkin" LeRoy asked as she walked toward the adults.

"Dad, I want to see Quinn" She stated fiercely.

"I don't know Rachel, that is probably a bad idea" Her other dad Hiram says

"Well, I need to see and talk to her daddy. She shot Noah because of me. I have something that need to be said between us" Rachel pleads

"I think if you went with her it'd be okay. Judy is with her and she is upset that Quinn could even do this. She is beyond angry at Russell for gifting Quinn that gun. Not that owning a gun is wrong but he should have taught her better with it" Carole says.

"We believe in all parts of the constitution even the second amendment. So I guess baby girl you will get your freedom of speech. Let's go LeRoy" Hiram tells them both.

The Berry family pauses outside of Quinn's room. They hear her yelling at her mother.

"He was mine! She had to ruin it again! Why can't she just die?" Quinn screams tears running down her face.

"Quinny, you need to calm down and the lawyer said you have to stop saying things like that if we want you to have any sort of life." Judy tries to calm her daughter.

"I don't have a life if Finn is with her" She cries.

Rachel standing outside has had enough. The officer station outside her room assured the Daddies Berry that Quinn was restrained to the bed via hand cuffs and would not be able to get at their daughter.

Rachel pause took a deep breath opening the door to come face to face with her classmate, teammate, enemy?

"Oh fantastic, just what I need. What do you want RuPaul?" Quinn spit out like it hurt her tongue to address Rachel.

"I have a few things I need to say and you are going to listen." Rachel spat back.

"I don't have to list…." Quinn started to say but Rachel bellowed.

"YES YOU DO! I'm sick to death of you and your misplaced hatred of me. I have don't nothing, beside love Finn, for you to hate me for. I'm sorry you were too much of selfish coward to tell him the truth about Beth" At the mention of the daughter she gave away Quinn flinched. "I'm sorry that no one else in that club thought it necessary to tell Finn about your lie and I had to be the one to do it. I was not going to let him take on a responsibility that was not his from the start. You were being selfish because you knew Finn liked me, you knew about the auditorium kiss, the bowling alley and about him coming to my house. You set me up with Kurt. But you couldn't tell him the truth and set him free from your lies. I'm not sorry that I told him. Far from it. He deserved the truth and you never deserved him."  
Quinn tried desperately to interrupt but Rachel wasn't having it.

"I'm not finished. You put him down, told him he was a nobody without a future. You called him names. He's NOT STUPID QUINN! He is trusting, kind, handsome, talented and yes very smart. Not conventionally but he is smart. He can be, do and go wherever he want to in life. A life running a tire shop would kill him. If you really loved him, you would know that. But you're too busy worrying about popularity to bother getting to know what Finn really wants out of life."

"I never forced him to do anything" Quinn snipes at Rachel

"That's laughable. He was your boyfriend Quinn, he wanted to make you happy. He would have done anything you asked because that's the type of man he his. You're too blind to see or you just don't give a damn."

"Well he didn't seem to mind when he was fucking me the night we won Regionals." Quinn spits out and for a second Rachel falters. Her Finn sleeping with the devil incarnate. Santana at least doesn't pretend to be a bitch or hides who she is, but Quinn tries to cover up her evil with a good girl persona. Well Rachel will not give her the satisfaction of knowing she just got to her. She steels herself once again and speaks with confidence she had no idea where it came from.

"Whatever Quinn, Finn and I don't have secrets. Just know this I will be his last love. You were his first girlfriend but he never loved you. That's a fact. He was breaking up with you the day you lied to him. He was all set to date me and you LIED to keep him. You are pathetic and I hope you rot in a prison cell."

Rachel then turns to Mrs. Fabray "I am truly sorry for what you are going through Mrs. Fabray. No parent deserves this from a child. I hope she takes responsibility for what she has done to Noah, Finn and I. Good Luck Mrs. Fabray."

With that Rachel turned on her heels and walked out of the room. She shut the door and the tears started to fall. She needed to get out of here. She ran, she ran so fast she bumped into people until she could feel the mild breeze of an Ohio Sunday at the end of May.

* * *

She stopped, the tears had not. She looked around and found a bench. She sat there for a while until she felt someone sit. She looked up to see Santana.

"What's up Berry? Why do you look like a raccoon? Santana says trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not in the mood Santana." Rachel counters

"What happened Rachel" Santana says with a surprising concern in her voice.

"I went to see Quinn"

"What bull shit lies is she spreading" Santana asks

"She said her and Finn had sex. He lied to me again Santana. The very thing that broke us he lied again about. He said they didn't. I asked him that night in his room, when Burt and Carole found out about the Tire shop and he looked me in the eye and assured me they didn't"

"Hobbit, look, you know I'm going tell you like it is. Quinn just lied to you. You probably were telling her truths she didn't want to hear so she threw that out there hoping to break you"

"You don't know it was a lie. You weren't in their relationship" Rachel offers.

"You are right, but I do know what Quinn told me. She said she threw herself at him, but he turned her down." Santana tells her. Rachel looks into the Latina's eyes and knows she speaks the truth. "Quinn was so embarrassed, she came to me to help her get lumps into the sack. She thought if she could hook him with sex he'd stay with her. She saw how he looked at you the day of Regionals. She could feel him pulling away"

"Thank you, Santana for telling me the truth I'm gonna hug you now, quick." Rachel hugs Santana and she lets her. Puck is her friend and even if it's from Rachel, she really could use the comfort.

"Finn has been asking for you. I came to find you so come on" Santana pulls Rachel off the bench and the girls lock arms walking back into the hospital.

While everyone's blood was being tested to find a match for Puck the parents sent all the kids home to change out of their prom clothes. They've sat vigil in the waiting room since last night. Finn and Rachel left Finn's house after he grab sweats and t-shirt. If he was staying in the hospital he wanted to be comfortable, and made their way to her house.

Once inside Finn noticed something was off with Rachel.

"Baby, what's wrong? I know something is please tell me"

"I talked to Quinn, she said some stuff, but Santana told me the truth. Why didn't you have sex with Quinn?" Rachel bluntly asked

"I knew she'd try and tell you we did it. The one thing that broke us she tried to use it to break us again. God she is so frustrating. Wait, how did Santana know the truth?" Finn questions.

"Quinn asked for her help to get you into bed. Why Finn?" Rachel asks again

"I was going to, I want to be honest so don't get mad until I'm finished" Finn said after he saw her start to tear up.

"Okay" she says softly.

"I was going to. I got to her house and her mom was gone again on some Christ for Singles mixer or whatever, but when it came down to it I couldn't. I couldn't do that to us. Me and You us not me and her. I knew that if I had sex with her there would be no chance for us. I couldn't let that happen. So I left her there in her slip thing and went home and listened to Journey the whole night." Finn finishes and looks up at his tiny love. Her eyes are shiny with tears.

"I love you so much Finn Hudson"

"I love you too Rachel"

The came together in a searing kiss. She pulled his buttons on his shirt off then let it slide down his arms. He unzipped her dress letting it pool at her feet. She unbuckled his belt and slid the zipper on his pants down dropping them to the floor. They stood in front of each other in boxers and panties breathing heavy.

"Rach, we don't have to do anything, I'll wait for you" He reminds her.

"I want to, I'm ready to be with you Finn. I know you love me fully and completely. I want to give myself to you." She reaches up to kiss his lips.

Finn moves them to the bed and lowers her onto her back. He pulls off his black boxers and stand with his erection at attention. Rachel's eyes go wide at the size of his manhood.

"It's okay, I'm ready" she tells him sensing his hesitation. He removes her panties exposing her warm wet center to him. "You are so beautiful" He tells her.

He climbs on top of her and she spread her legs for him to settle into. They start to kiss again. Finn's hands roam up and down her body, taking in the feeling of every inch of her perfect olive skin. Rachel moves her hands down the muscles in his back down to his flawless ass. She cups his cheeks with her hands and squeezes causing an unmanly groan from her boyfriend. She smiles, he smiles.

"Condom?" Finn squeaks out trying to hold himself together.

"Pill" She tells him. Holy shit sex with Rachel without a condom, he thinks he's died and gone to heaven.

"No one will love you more than I do right at this moment" He whispers to her as he enters her for the first time pushing passed her virginity.

Rachel gasp at the feeling of Finn filling her. There is some pain but he pauses for her to adjust to his size and the newness of having him inside of her. After a few minutes Finn is begging with his eye for her to let him move. She nods, then Finn begins to slowly thrust himself in and out of his girlfriend. Her eyes are pinched closed and he fears she isn't enjoying it as much as he is until her eyes pop open and he sees lust and love and pleasure all rolled up in the brown eyes he loves so much. He knows he can't last too long but he want her to feel good too, so he reaches down between them to find the little nub. He finds it swollen and sensitive. He circles his finger in time with his thrust and she is panting his name when he feels the walls surrounding his impressive length begin to contract and shake. She starts screaming his name and he feels extra wetness descending down his dick which triggers his own release. He feels himself cum deep inside of Rachel's walls he continues thrusting riding their orgasm together. They slow down and their breathing returns to a point where words once again are useful.

"Amazing" Finn gushes

"It was worthy of a standing ovation" Rachel beams.

Finn pulls out of her and drops down beside her pulling her into a kiss like the one that started it all.

"I love you" he reminds her.

"I love you" She responds

"We probably should take a shower and get back to the hospital soon" She tells him. "You are right. I want to be there in case…" Finn couldn't finish his thought because Rachel's phone started ringing.

"Ugh, I don't want to move" she complains.

Finn reaches over her to the bedside table to grab her phone. He hands it to her and they both are shocked when they see who is calling.

"What the Hell!" Finn says loudly

Rachel slowly slides the answers key to the right

"Hello, Shelby?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it press that review and favorite button.
> 
> Credit where credit is due see chapter one.
> 
> I used some dialogue that was cut from "The First Time"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Prom and the fate of Noah Puckerman hangs in the balance. Who will be able to save him? Will she be allowed to save him. Rachel and Finn share a special first. Rachel puts Santana in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

Rachel slowly slides the answer key to the right.  “Hello, Shelby?”

“Oh, thank God, I’ve been watching the news all night. I was so scared something happened to you when I saw it was McKinley High School. I’ve been calling your dads but they aren’t answering. Are you okay?’ Shelby panic stricken stated.

“I am, but why are you calling me? You said there was no place for us” Rachel said trying not to sound bitter.

“I know what I said, but I was wrong. Adopting Beth has made me see that I can have everything. I want to know my daughter. I want you to be Beth’s sister. I want to apologize for what I did. How I contacted you. And most of all putting Jesse in your life. He isn’t the person I thought he was and I am so, so sorry.” Shelby sounded sincere.

“Shelby, I really want to believe you, but I’m not sure if it’s sincere. I can’t go through trying to get to know you for you to pull away again.”

“I understand. I’m not asking that you call me mom and we spend Hanukah together.  I’m asking for a chance to get to know you. The real you and for you to know the real me, not the coach of Vocal Adrenaline me.”

“I don’t know if I can do this now. Quinn shot Noah and he needs a liver.  We came home to change out of our Prom clothes and we need to get back to the hospital.”

Finn laid in her bed listening to Rachel talk to the woman who birthed her. He watched intently ready to jump in and take over if it became too much for his girlfriend. So far he’s extremely proud of her. She’s not letting Shelby walk all over her and she’s making her birth mom work for her forgiveness.

“Oh, okay. Well I really hope that Noah is going to be alright.  I’ve been emailing him keeping him updated on Beth. The open adoption was the best thing. I didn’t want Beth to go through what we went through. Wait a minute, did you say Quinn shot Noah?”

“I did, she’s gone off the deep end Shelby. She blames me for everything she did last year and she blames me that Finn broke up with her and chose me. She pushed me into a janitor’s closet a couple of months ago and locked me in there. She tried to strangle me at Prom last night. Finn got her off of me but she was crazy. She brought a gun to school. Noah, tried talking to her, he apologized for what he did to her but she’s acting like she never cheated on Finn and had Noah’s baby. She’s obsessed with Finn and getting me out of his life.  She shot Noah, and came after us with the gun.  Thank god coach Sylvester and Mr. Shue had called the police before the gym was evacuated. The sharp shooter shot Quinn in the shoulder before she could shoot Finn.” Rachel looks at Finn giving him a small smile as she explained what happened to the teens the night before.

“Oh God, I was wondering what was up with her. She never responded to the emails or letters I sent her. Poor Beth. I’m glad she’s not in her life.”

“I will think about what you said Shelby, but I really need to go. We have to get back to the hospital to find out if any of us are a match.” Rachel told her.

“Sure, Rachel keep in touch please. I do love you even if you don’t believe me now. I do” Shelby said to her daughter before hanging up.

Finn gathered his tiny girlfriend into his arms after she hung the phone up and let her cry. “Why now Finn, she didn’t care before, why now” Rachel cried.

“Maybe she realized Life is too short because of what happened and she truly wants a relationship with you. You’re lucky, I’d give anything to be able to have any type of relationship with my dad, but I never can, you can. I’m not saying forgive her right away, but seriously think about it.”

“When did you get so smart” Rachel asked him kissing his lips. “When I got my head out of my ass and stop acting like a douche and got back together with you” Finn captures her lips once more, pushing her back into the mattress. Loving her once more.

* * *

 

Finn and Rachel make it back to the hospital. They are one of the last people back. Santana is giving them a weird look but they choose to ignore her. They head to Carole who is sitting with Mena waiting for news about the donor.

“Mom?” Finn says slowly. His mom looks up “Good, you’re back. What took so long? Everyone’s been here for a while.” Carole asks the couple. Finn and Rachel look at each other. They hadn’t realized how long they took. Rachel was the one to speak, because they both know Finn is a terrible liar and there is no way he can lie to his mom.

“My birth mom called and talked to me. After I had sort of a melt down and Finn comforted me” Rachel relayed. What it was the truth, not the whole truth but truth none the less? “Yeah” She was very upset then we both had to take showers” Finn added. His mom didn’t need to know they showered together.

 Carole cocked her eyebrow at her son and his girlfriend looking intently. “Ok, the nurse was out just a bit ago, Noah is stable for now and she said that we should be hearing about the donor soon, they wanted to wait for all the results so we can know all at the same time. Mena doesn’t need the torture of piece meal of the results.” The teens nodded and went to sit with their friends and wait.

The Glee girls were in a huddle when Finn and Rachel approached them. Santana was the first to speak “Rachel the girls and I want to talk to you, let’s go” she grabbed Rachel from Finn and pulled her to the woman’s restroom. The other girls followed behind. Leaving Finn confused.

“Santana you’re hurting me, let go” Rachel whined as they got to the restroom. Santana let go and spoke “Spill hobbit.”  “Spill what? I have no idea what’s going on” Rachel truly confused as to why the girls where peppering her with an inquisition.

“Come on Rachel, we can tell” Tina explains. “Tell what?” Rachel answers. “You and Finn, something is going on” Mercedes contributes to the interrogation.

“I really don’t know what you guys think, but Finn and I are fine. We took a shower and changed then came back” Rachel says with a ghost of a smile on her face remembering the new found intimacy she shared with Finn.

“That right there, what was that” Brittany asks. “For the love of all things holy, you and Frankenteen totally did the nasty when you were gone.” Santana finally says. Rachel opens her mouth then closes it. She’s at a loss of what to say. How could Santana know that? They just finished, does she look different. She sure feels different. She doesn’t want to discuss this with Santana. Then she remembers what Santana said to her all those months ago

_“We all just pretend to like you”_

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about. If I did sleep with Finn, you are the last people I’d talk to about it, you all just pretend to like me right?” Rachel starting to get mad now, who did these girls think they were? “You just want a piece of gossip” she points to Mercedes. “I don’t know what you would care for, you don’t want to be my friend” She tells Tina. “AND you,” Looking at Santana “Want to use something to torment me with, so no thank you. If and when I have sex with Finn It will be none of your damn business” With that Rachel storms into one of the stalls to get away from the girls.

Tina is the first to speak. “Rachel, I’m sorry you think that. I don’t hate you. I’d like to be your friend. You are going to need someone to talk to and I’ll be here for you if you want me to.” Then she left the restroom.

“I’m sorry Rachel’ Mercedes said simply and left. Brittany “Rachie, you can talk to me, I’m not going to make fun of you. You are really nice and I really like your voice”

After hearing Brittany leave she assumed Santana left with her because they are always attached at the pinky. But to her shock Santana was still there when she came out of the stall.

“Are you here to make fun of me for crying? Tell me how ugly I am. Well you can save it, I don’t care what you think.” Rachel screams at her.

“Look hobbit, you know you are not my favorite person but…” Santana is cut off when Rachel yells “Why Santana, Why? What did I ever do to you that you hate me so much? You purposefully ruined my relationship with Finn. You constantly put me down. Why? Because I tell you when you are sharp. I hate to tell you but you do go sharp, but that is no reason to make my life a living hell.”

Santana doesn’t know what to say, the girls come back because they heard Rachel screaming at Santana. “I hate you because you know what you want. I hate you because you don’t care what other people think about you. I hate you because you can love Finn and not be afraid of what people are going to say. I hate you because I’m jealous, you are getting out of this town and you were right, if I continue like this the only place I’m going to be is on a pole. I am sorry.” Santana says running from the room.

Rachel looks at the door and Santana’s retreating figure. “Look, Rachel we are sorry. I shouldn’t have let Santana talk me into confronting you. She said it was like you and Finn didn’t care about Puck. That you went home to fuck, her words, when Noah is fighting for his life.” Tina explains.

“I think she’s so afraid that something is going to happen to Puck.  She doesn’t know how to handle her feelings. She is not used to caring about people, Puck is one of the only ones she does care about. She was probably looking for us to agree with her so she could feel comforted.” Mercedes surmised.

“Do you not think that maybe Finn needs to be comforted? His very best friend it lying in a hospital be fighting for his life because he blames himself. He blames himself breaking up with Quinn, her going off the deep end and for what she did last night. Did you think he is having a hard time? That maybe his girlfriend understands him and provided him some comfort in an otherwise horrible day was not as sordid as she claimed it to be.  Physical comfort is what he needed and what I needed. We needed to be with each other and it was beautiful and special and I’m not going to apologize for what we did. And I’m 100 percent positive Noah would be like ‘get sum Berry’” she says in her best Puck voice. The girls laugh. “He would wouldn’t he. He’d be like its bout time you gave my boy somthin” Mercedes says. 

The glee girls minus Santana gather for a hug. “We won’t tell anyone. It’s your business and no one need to know. But you are sure you are okay right?” Tina asks. “I mean after Mike and I…well I needed to talk to someone and Mercedes and Kurt where so great. I know it’d probably be weird talking to Kurt, seeing he’s Finn’s brother. But we will be there for you”

“He was sweet and loving. He made sure I was alright. It was surprisingly not as painful as I thought because he was very gentle.” Rachel relayed.

“Oh, Finn is a sweetheart” Brittany gushes.  “I bet he’s huge” She says without thinking. “Well on that note I think we should get back don’t you” Mercedes blushing because she really doesn’t’ need to know how big white boy is. “Yeah, we should” Rachel says equally embarrassed.

* * *

 

After about an hour and a half, the doctor attending to Puck’s case came out with news for the group. “First I want to thank all of you who were tested. Secondly, Noah has been put on a breathing machine called a ventilator. We need him to keep up his strength and breathing on his own is causing him to expend too much energy. Putting him on the ventilator will keep him from depleting his own energy. He is very jaundiced as well, his skin will appear yellow. This happens because his liver is damaged. All his other organs are hanging in there, but the longer it takes to get a donor, the more his organs will fail.  We have him on medication to help his kidneys and heart and the ventilator keeps enough oxygen to his brain.” Dr. Casado pauses then continues “That being said, everyone who was tested thank you again. We will be keeping your information and passing it to UNOS in case you could donate to someone you are matched to. I’m sorry to inform you Mrs. Puckerman, but no one here is a match for Noah.” Mena sobs into Carole’s chest.

“What does that mean for Noah, Louis” Carole asks. She knows Dr. Casado because she’s a nurse and works with him here. “Well, Noah has a rare antibody in his blood. Although his brother and sister were the same blood type they do not carry that antibody.  We were hoping, but the pathologist looking at the antibody has isolated it and for there to be a match, Noah would have to have a child. This antibody is from father to child only”

The Glee Club with their parents let out a collective gasp at that news. “I’m sorry Mena. I wish there was better news.  The surgeon took out the damaged part and part of the healthy tissue. He is trying to get it to regenerate in the lab, but don’t get your hopes up, that rarely works. I am sorry, I have to get back. We will talk soon”

Hiram says “We have to call Shelby. Beth is Noah’s only chance” “Do you think she’d care?” Leroy suggests. “She can’t be that heartless” Carole offers. Rachel hears the parents speaking and walks over to them.

“Daddy, Shelby called me today. She wanted to see if I was okay. She told me that she has been keeping Noah updated on Beth. She may be willing to help. She did tell me she wanted him to be a part of Beth’s life. If Noah, if Noah…..” Rachel cannot continue, Finn wraps her up in his arms and finishes for her. “If he doesn’t make it, Shelby really didn’t want Beth to experience not knowing her birth parents. Well not Quinn. So I think we should call her.” Finn finishes and looks at Mena.

“We should call her, she emails me regularly to update me and Sarah on Beth. I have her number. I don’t know if I can talk to her. Why did this happen to my boy? He’s a good boy over all. He’s rough around the edges but he loves his family. Why did she do this?” Mena cries and Hiram speaks to her quietly in Hebrew.

“I’ll call her and ask her to come” Rachel volunteers. “Whatever has happened between her and me, I can put aside for Noah.” Rachel proceeds to call Shelby asking her to come to the hospital but doesn’t elaborate. Shelby agrees to come to the hospital with Beth.

Shelby finally arrives with Beth in tow.  Mena has a smile on her face, the first time she has seen Noah’s daughter. “Oh, my bisl, she is so beautiful” Mena softly cries looking a Shelby. Shelby hands Beth over to her grandmother.

 _“trefn deyn grandoter_ ” Shelby tells Mena. Mena hugs Beth, whispering to her how beautiful she is and how glad she is to have met her.  Shelby leaves Beth with Mena while Carole, Hiram and Leroy ask to speak with her in private. The parents and Shelby along with Rachel and Finn step into a smaller waiting area that is empty, to explain the situation to Shelby. Leroy speaks “Thank you for coming Shelby, having Beth here is really great for Mena. She wanted to be in here to talk with you but she can’t we are her surrogates right now.” Carole takes over as she is the one with the medical knowledge. “I don’t know how much Rachel told you but I’m going to cut to the chase, it’s bad. Noah’s liver is severely damaged. The bullet tore through it and the healthy part is not going to stay healthy for long. He needs a liver transplant. The problem is he has a rare antibody in his blood. It is passed from father to child. His father doesn’t have it but was a carrier so it was passed to Noah. Shelby this is a lot to ask I know but I’m asking you to save Noah’s life. We need to test Beth.” Shelby listens to Carole intently. “She is just a baby. She turned one two months ago. Is it safe? What would happen to Beth?” Shelby asks “Normally they wouldn’t even attempt to have a baby be a living donor. But in this rare occurrence UNOS will make an exception.  Beth may be a carrier of that antibody and that will save Noah. She would have to have surgery yes, they would take a small portion of her liver, but her liver would regenerate itself without problems. They would transplant that portion of her liver into Noah and it would regenerate and grow.” Carole explained without getting to technical. Shelby took everything Carole and the Berry’s said to heart. How could she say no? Noah was just a kid, he deserved a life. He was trying to help someone he loves. He was protecting Rachel.  She couldn’t in good conscious say no to the request.  “I’ll let Beth be tested and if she’s a match, we will go ahead with the surgery. I want Noah in her life, she should know her daddy.”  Finn jumped up and pulled Shelby into a great big bear hug while fighting tears that were winning the battle. “Thank you Ms. Corcoran, Thank you for trying to save my best friend’s life.” Shelby hugged the giant teenager then pulled away to wipe away his tears. “I have to do whatever it takes, the world needs what does he call it, yes, the world needs his badassness.” Shelby smiled, Finn smiled and Rachel cried. “Thank you Shelby, Thank you” Rachel said.  The next few hours felt like torture. While Beth was tested and the group awaited the results everyone was allowed to visit Puck. Two at a time were allowed in. Mike and Tina went first, they came out with Tina sobbing. Mercedes and Kurt went next. Came out pretty much like Tina. Finn was there to comfort his brother.  Santana and Brittany slowly made their way to Puck’s room “I can’t do this Brit’ Santana nervously said. “You can and you have to, that’s Puck in there and he needs us” Brittany forcefully told her friend.  “He is going to be okay, and he will want to know that we were here for him, now lets go” Brit grabbed her hand and lead her to Puck’s bedside.   
  
               Once inside Santana broke “God Puckerman, what did you get yourself into? Look at you, you got to get better Puck, we need you. I need you. Fuck, I hate that I’m standing here crying like a bitch. I swear Puck, I’m going to make that bitch pay.” Brittany looked on holding Santana as she spoke to her friend. When she said all she needed to say, she and Brits turned to walk, but Santana went back to Puck and placed a kiss on his swollen face whispering in his ear “I Love you Noah, I always have.” Then walked out the door. Finn and Rachel walked to Pucks bedside and Finn who was being strong all day finally broke. Seeing his friend in such a vulnerable state was too much for Finn “OH GOD! Puck you got to get better man, I can’t survive without my Iceman. My wingman. I’m sorry Puck, I should have known she’d do something. I’m so sorry” Finn cried and fell to his knees burying his head into the mattress of Puck’s bed. Rachel stood next to Finn, rubbing circles on his back “baby, he doesn’t blame you. You’ve got to stop blaming yourself. She did this not you. There was no way you’d know she was capable of this kind of violence. Maybe I should have pushed to have her locked up when she locked me in that closet. If I didn’t think she could change. If I had her locked up, she wouldn’t have done this” She starts to cry and Finn looks up at her. “This is not your fault, I don’t want to hear you say that again. You were being you, forgiving is your nature, so don’t you dare blame yourself.” Finn scolded her. Rachel looked at Finn pointedly. “Right back at you honey.” Finn gave her a small smile and they both turned back to Puck patting his hand. Finn grabbed a chair and sat it next to Puck’s bed pulling Rachel on his lap and spoke “Remember that time when we were fourteen and our mom’s brought us to the lake. We sat at the end of that pier for hours trying to catch a fish. We caught the fucking smallest fish that ever was. You were so pissed. Remember going there after we lost a Regionals last year. We sat there got wasted. We paid Patches to buy us some beer. We had it out over Beth on that pier. I wanted to throw your ass in the lake.” Finn stopped talking to wipe the tears out of his eyes when Rachel took a turn. “I remember when I first met you Noah, it was at synagogue after the service, my daddy was talking to your mom and I was sitting on the carpet waiting for them to finish. You came over and told me your name was Puck and I told you no it wasn’t that your mommy just told my dad your name was Noah and that you were a liar. You pulled my braids and I cried.” Rachel laughs at the memory. “Shelby brought Beth, man. You got to get better so you can meet her. She has your eyes my ma says. She’s beautiful Puck. She needs you in her life. She needs someone to teach her how to pick a lock or how to talk your way out of a D in Mrs. Holloways English class. I need my best friend. You got to be there when I marry Rachel and we have kids. They are going to need their Uncle Puck.” Finn sobs into Rachel. They both spend the rest of their time with him talking to him about their lives and their futures. Mena came in with Sarah and Finn and Rachel left them to be with Noah. Back in the waiting room Shelby was there talking with Burt and Carole, while the glee kids entertained Beth. Rachel walked over to the little group and began to sing. 

 _There comes a time_  
A time in everyone's life  
Where nothing seems to go your way  
Where nothing seems to turn out right

 _There may come a time_  
You just can't seem to find your place  
For every door you open  
It feels like two get slammed in your face

The girls start to harmonize with Rachel while the boys take over the next verses.

 _That's when you need someone_  
Someone that you can call  
And when all your faith is gone  
It Feels like you can't go on  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
If it's a friend that you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me

 _Feels like your always coming up last_  
Pockets full of nothing you a'int got no cash  
No matter where you turn, you ain't got no place to stand  
Reach out for something and they slap your hand

 _Now I remember all too well_  
Just how it feels to be all alone  
To feel like you'd give anything  
For just a little place you can call your own

The Glee club was not whole. They wouldn’t be whole until they had Noah Puckerman back into the fold. They sung their hearts out letting him know that they would be there for their friend.

 _That's when you need someone_  
Someone that you can call  
When all your faith is gone  
It feels like you can't go on  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
If it's a friend that you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me

 _Let it be me_  
Let it be me  
If it's a friend that you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
Let it be me

When the song ended, Rachel looked up to see Mena walking toward Shelby and the parents. No expression was giving them away. The Glee kids jumped up gathering Beth with them and went over to where Dr. Casado was speaking.

 “We have the results” he said  “Is she a match?” Rachel asked at the same time Finn questions “Can Beth save him?” Dr. Casado looked at Mena and Shelby then back to the kids “She………..

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due:
> 
> UH oh Cliffy, Sorry to leave you hanging but it’s so much fun for me. I won’t take too long to update I promise.  
> UNOS is the organization that is in charge of the donor registry. Normally an infant wouldn’t even be considered as a donor. You need to be between 18-69 to donate but I am suspending that reality and letting them make an exception in this case for the drama of my story.   
> Bisl- Yiddish word meaning little bit.  
>  trefn deyn grandoter- meet your granddaughter in Yiddish 
> 
> Let It Be Me by Ray LaMontagne written by Ray Charles and Jack LaMontagne.


	5. Chapter Five: Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Find out if Puck got his Liver transplant. Finn and Rachel spend some alone time. The kids confront Quinn at the county Jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

 

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later the nurse taking care of Puck, was getting ready to bring him out of the medically induced sleep he had been in since the surgery. She turns of the propofol off so he could wake up.  The ET Tube was still secured in his mouth and attached to the ventilator.

The nurse watches as Noah’s eyes start to flutter open “Good morning Noah, you are okay, look at me, you have to stay calm, and there is a tube in your throat that is attached to the breathing machine. We are testing your blood to see if you are able to breathe on your own.” Shirleen RN tells Puck. He shakes his head yes. “Good, here is the respiratory therapist”

“Hi, Noah I’m Tom, I just spoke to Dr. Shepard and we went over your numbers, he said we can take out the tube, I’m going to do that now. Do you want your mom or anyone else in here?”

Noah said no to his mom, Shirleen gave him something to write on and he wrote Finn. Shirleen went to get Finn from the waiting room. Finn walked in to see his best friend staring at him. Finn got tears in his eyes. “Puck, I’m so glad you’re awake.”

Tom asked Finn to step to the side and hold onto Puck’s hand while Tom pulled the tube. Puck started to cough and Tom helped him to sit up. “Your throat is going to be sore for a little while. But you should be able to talk” “Thanks man” Finn said as Tom walked out of the room.

Puck open his mouth but no sound came out. “Here drink this” Shirleen gave him a sip and he tried again. “Finn, what happened” he asked his best friend. 

“Quinn shot you then tried to shoot Rachel. The cops got to the school and shot her in the shoulder and she’s under arrest. Its bad man, she’s being charged with attempted murder.”

 Puck nods and asks “Why is my stomach taped up and hurting” Finn sighed and explained “She shot you in the belly man, she destroyed your liver. You had a liver transplant. Shelby let them take part of Beth’s liver, she was the only match. You have some weird anti—anti” Finn couldn’t think but Shirleen jumped in “You have a rare part of your blood and your daughter was the only match.” Puck let the tears fall that he’d been holding on to. “Is she, is she” He couldn’t finish and sobs came out where words were supposed to be.

Finn grab his friend and pulled him into a hug “She perfect man. She came out like the badass Puckerman she is. She is already home and Shelby said when you are better she’d bring her by. Don’t worry she’s fine and she will be normal for the rest of her life.”

“Thanks Finn, I’m so sorry about Quinn” Puck said to him. Finn looked at him in confusion “What are you talking about. She did this not you, you have nothing to be sorry for”

“Naw man, if I hadn’t knocked her up, you would have broken up with her when you kissed Berry that first time. She told you she was pregnant so you’d stay with her and I let her. If you had been with Berry from the start, Santana wouldn’t have happened then you and Rachel wouldn’t have had that fight and she wouldn’t have kissed me. You wouldn’t have left Berry and started dating Quinn again for her to go all psycho on us. I’m sorry.”

“Puck, you can’t think like that. You may have done some shitty things but there is no way any of us saw this coming.” Finn said. “You are a great friend Finn, I don’t deserve it, but thank you” Puck says.  The two talk for a little while longer until Puck starts having pain and Shirleen brings him dilaudid for the pain and he falls asleep. Finn leaves him a note telling him he’d see him later.

* * *

 

Puck continued to heal and eventually was moved out of ICU. His body was accepting the new liver and it had start to regenerate. He was upset when he found out he could no longer play contact sports. That threw him into a rage. “That Bitch, she takes my kid from me and now this. She made sure I’m going to be a Lima Loser.”

“STOP THAT” the room full of people stopped when Rachel yelled at Puck and went on a tirade. “You fucking listen to me Noah Puckerman, you have never been nor will you ever be a Lima Loser. That’s something the boys in this town use as an excuse to not try. So what you can’t play football or basketball. YOU ARE ALIVE! You are now able to tell Beth you’re her dad. She didn’t take your life. You can do anything you want to do and we, your friends and family will make sure you get to do just that. Do not let her win again.”

Finn was staring at his girl in admiration. She was always a spit fire and take charge kind of girl. This was all kinds of sexy and hot Finn thought to himself. He’d tell her later what her cussing did to him. He was brought out of his internal ramblings by Santana.

“What the hell Berry, leave him alone. He’s still healing. Let him have some time to get use to this.”

“No, I refuse to let him feel sorry for himself. I understand he’s one of your oldest friends, but babying him Santana will do no good. He can get out of Lima if that’s what he wants. He’s a great singer and one of the best guitarist I’ve ever heard. There are other things than football.”

Santana huffed and left the room. Brittany went after her.

“I’m sorry Noah. I didn’t mean to be upsetting” Rachel was saying until Puck cut her off “Holy shit Berry that was all kinds of hot” “Dude” Finn said and the room laughed.

“Well we know he’s getting better, he’s back to calling Rachel hot pissing off Finn” Mercedes chuckles.

“Puckerman, I have to go meet my boyfriend we have to return the ensemble I purchased in case…” Kurt stopped himself before he embarrassed himself or pissed off Finn and Rachel. He left the room only to be followed by Finn.

“What the hell was that Kurt? I know that sometimes you aren’t the most sensitive guy but that was not cool.” Finn chastised his brother. Kurt hung his head in shame. “I don’t know what happened in there Finn. I just don’t know what to say to him. He almost died. I’ve never had a friend who almost died. I don’t know how to act.”

“Well you sure as shit don’t tell him you bought funeral clothes.” Finn shakes his head. “You need to figure it out and don’t come back until you do. You’re my brother and I love you but so is Puck and I will protect him just like I do you”

Finn and Rachel were the last of the glee clubbers to leave Puck’s room for the night. “Hey, Rachel thanks for tearing me a new one and get my head out of my ass.”

“Must you use that language Noah?” Rachel reprimands. Both Finn and Puck start howling in laughter. “You are a hippopotamus” Finn chokes out between his laughter.

“Are you calling me fat” Rachel yells. “No! When did I call you fat? But you swore earlier and now you’re telling Puck not to do it.”  
  
“Hypocrite Finn, not hippopotamus. And you’re right. I’m sorry Noah” “You two are better than cable” Puck continues to laugh at his friends.

* * *

 

Puck was being discharged today and his mother was driving him bat shit crazy “Mom, can you stop please. I’m fine. The incision is fine. I’m not going to die. You are smothering me”

“Well excuse me for caring about my son.” Mena says. “I’ll leave you alone. Do you want me to drive you or can you do that by yourself too?” She says sarcastically.

“I’m sorry ma, it just this is driving me crazy. I really appreciate everything you are and you have done for me. I’ll try not to get upset” Puck promises his mother.

“Knock, Knock” they hear from the door. Puck and Mena look at the door, both sporting the same smile when they notice Beth. “Hey Noah, how you feeling.” Shelby asks.

“I’m doing as well as I can considering. Can I?” He says motioning to hold Beth. Shelby hands Beth to her dad. “Oh my aren’t you the sweetest baby in the whole world, yes you are” Puck talks baby talk to Beth making her laugh. Tears form in his eyes as he looks up at Shelby. “Thanks for you know…”Puck trails off.

“There really wasn’t any other option, Noah. Beth needs her dad” Shelby pats his shoulder. They visit for a little while until the nurse brings discharge papers. Puck is then wheeled out to his mother’s car.

Puck turns to Mena “Mom, I want to see Quinn.” Mena let out a breath she had be holding for what felt like a hundred years. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea Noah.”

“You can’t stop me. If you don’t take me I’ll call Finn and he’ll take me” Puck challenges his mother. “Why do you want to see her” Mena asks. “I have to know why ma, I loved her, despite everything I still love her. She’s the mother of my daughter. I have to know why” Puck pleads.

“Ok, but I think it would be a good idea to have Finn come with us, in case” Mena tells her son, both knowing what she didn’t want to say. Finn could be there to support his best friend when Quinn told Puck the truth of the situation.

* * *

 

Rachel’s daddies were out of town again for work. She invited Finn over for some alone time. Since the first time they made love they’ve been extremely busy with going to the hospital, school and Glee Club. She made him dinner and invited him to spend the night.

Finn had convinced his mom he was spending the weekend at Arties house for a COD marathon. He had his overnight bag, parked his car a few houses from Rachel’s because, her old lady neighbor, who was quite sweet and cute, was very nosy and like to tell the daddies Rachel’s business.

Finn knocked on the door to find Rachel dressed in booty shorts and a tank top. For early May, the evenings have been rather hot. Finn stood with his mouth slack and speechless. Everything Rachel wore was hot to him, but she was super sexy in these pink shorts and matching tank.

“Hey babe, come in your letting the hot air in” She pretends to scold him. “Yeah, yeah,” he says coming out of his Rachel haze “Hey baby, you look good’ he tells her. “Thank you” she blushes.

“I made your favorite, steak, mac and cheese and yes you have to eat the asparagus. It’s good for you” She adds when she witnesses his smile falter a little bit. “For me” with an added pout.

“Anything for you baby” he says gathering her in his big embrace to hold her. He leans down to kiss those lips he loves so much. “Mmmm. Let’s eat she pulls away. We have plenty of time for other things later” she winks and he wiggles his eyebrows.

During dinner they keep the talk light. They talk about Nationals that are in New York. The set list and what sites they want to see.  “Babe, this was delicious, thank you” Finn leans over to kiss his girl. “You are more than welcome” as she is clearing the table.  The plates go directly into the dishwasher and they are ready to move into the fun part of the evening.

Rachel takes Finn’s hand leading him upstairs to her bedroom. Inside the room is illuminated with lamps on either side of the bed. The ceiling and walls are bathed in stars from cut outs in the lamp shade. “We get to make love under the stars” Finn says. “Well, they are kind of my thing” She tells him pulling him over to the bed.

Finn puts his hands on her waist pulling her to his body. She stands on her tip toes to meet his lips. The kiss is chaste at first, until Finn wraps is arms around her body lifting her to his height. She wraps her legs around his waist deepening the kiss. He lifts her tank top off revealing her perky breast to him “So soft” he whispers as he takes one of the nipples into his mouth. Licking around the harden bud pulling it between his teeth. Rachel moaning beautiful melodies as he loves her chest.

Rachel pulls Finn’s shirt up breaking his lips from her breast. As soon as it’s gone his lips are on the other side paying attention to the breast. Rachel loves to feel his muscles under her tiny hands. She runs her hands along the contours of his upper back and shoulders “Finn” she mewls.

Finn puts her on the bed and sheds his pants and boxer freeing the hardened erection that was being held prisoner by the cotton. Rachel smiles at the site of her man at full attention for her. She cloaks his length with her small hands, pumping him a few times as he makes short work of her shorts and panties.

She pulls him to her and he crawls up over her, placing him at her entrance.  Rachel gasps once he slides inside of her. Full sheathed in her velvety walls Finn breaths so he doesn’t cum to fast. They have all weekend and he wants her to experience every second in a state of heavy want and desire.

“Finn” she moans and he starts to thrust into her body. “Rach” he groans as the rhythm is set to the song he hears in his head when he’s with her like this. Faithfully is on repeat and his thrusts match the melody so he whispers “I’m still yours, faithfully” as he pushes her up and over the edge. He takes her head between his large hands holding her so he can look into her face as she shatters underneath him. “The most beautiful site in all the world” he relays. She gives him a smile while she rides her orgasm out through his pumps. He drives deeper and faster to meet her on the other side of ecstasy. Three, four, five last plunges and he lets go cumming deep within her walls.

“I love you” he begins once his breathing is normal. “I love you too” She catches up. Sleep pulls them in, but they know the weekend is theirs and its okay to give in now.

* * *

 

Monday came too fast for the couple, but they are eating breakfast when Finn’s phone goes off playing “Good Vibrations” and he knows its Puck. “You’re a go for Hudson” He answers in homage to how Puck usually answers. “Hey Bro, is sexapalooza over? I need a favor” Finn shakes his head glad Rachel can’t hear Puck. “Yea dude, but really? What’s up?” Puck breaths in and lets it out. “I want to see Quinn and I need my bro” Finn gulps. “I don’t know man, Is that a good idea? What did Mena say?”

Puck tells Finn what his mom says and he asks Finn to come with him again explaining he needs to hear it from her, so he can move on. He has to hear it from her mouth. Finn looks at Rachel and she knows what they are talking about, she nods then Finn says “Okay I’ll go for you bro, but I’m bringing Rach.” Finn can be there for Puck and Rachel can help Finn with his feeling. Maybe they can all get closure if they confront her as a united front.  “We will meet you and Mena in front of the Jail House in an hour.” Finn confirms with Puck as Rachel goes to take a shower.

An hour later they pull up in front of Allen County Jail to see Mena and Puck waiting for them. “Thanks for doing this Finn” Puck tells him. “No problem, Rach says we all need closure, so if you don’t care we’d like to be there when you talk to her.” Mena nods and Puck answers “Probably best we go in together so she can’t manipulate either one of us or try to kill Berry” They chuckle and enter the building.  Even though they were not on the visitors list Quinn submitted to the jail, the DA pulled strings to get them in a room with her.

After a half hour of waiting the three of them, Mena decided she shouldn’t and couldn’t be in the same room as that “Shiska.” They watch through the window as Quinn is brought in by three guards. She is hand cuffed and her feet are shackled. She is wearing the customary orange jumpsuit, no makeup and her hair is braided.

She catches site of Finn and a knowing smirk crosses her lips until she notices Puck and Rachel standing to his left. All three of their heads snap up when the guards usher her in and cuff her to the table. She is in for attempted murder so they don’t take chances. Two of the guards step back but do not leave the room.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Did you finally realize you belong with me Finn?” She laughs obsessively.  “Do you really believe that Quinn?” He questions without emotion. “We aren’t here for you to talk until we have” Rachel steps up and pulls out the chair opposite Quinn.

“And why would I listen to a slut like you?” She responds “Hey, that’s my girlfriend, don’t talk to her like that” Finn yells taking the seat next to Rachel. Quinn visible flinches away when Finn sits next to Rachel.

“Why” is heard from the corner of the room. Puck turns to her, looking at the girl he loves. “Why Quinn?” “Why what” she defies. “Why couldn’t you let us be happy? After Beth was born, I told you I loved you and we could take care of Beth together. You didn’t even take in to consideration what I wanted. You signed her over to Shelby like the title to your car.” Puck screams.

Quinn looks stunned and then steel returned to her eyes “You loved me so much you were all over other girls. I never wanted you. If it was for miss stick her big nose into everyone’s business, I’d still have Finn and I wouldn’t be HERE!” trying to get up but the guards were right on her pushing her back into her seat.

“That’s right poor Quinn, the little Jewish girl ruined your life” Finn said to her. “She did. She didn’t have to tell you. Everyone in Glee knew but they didn’t think it was their business. But no she had a crush on my boyfriend while I was pregnant with his kid, following him around like a puppy. She had no right!” She yelled at Finn.

Finn calmly looks at the blonde “See, that’s the thing Quinn, you were never pregnant with my kid. She is my only friend. She saw what it was doing to me, what you were doing to me and sure maybe she did it so I’d be with her, but mostly she did it... he raised his voice BECAUSE IT WAS NOT MY KID.”

Rachel grabs Finn hand to comfort him. “Yes, I started out trying to find out if something was going on between you and Noah, I never not once thought that you would be lying about the paternity of the child. I just thought you were cheating on him after you got pregnant. No one knew about the hot tube lie until the day in the choir room. But when I planted the Jewish baby testing in your head I couldn’t believe you’d lie to him about that. I knew he loved that baby, I didn’t want him to lose her, but it was not right to make him suffer because you and Noah were lying to him”

“It wasn’t your business” Quinn Countered. “Finn will always be my business. First and foremost he’s my best friend. Secondly I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t tell him the truth. Because the stress was killing him”

“Well you didn’t have to steal him the second time. He left you because you are a slut who cheats with Puckerman” Quinn says still unable to grasp the words coming from her own mouth.

“Unbelievable” Puck shakes his head. “Do you even listen to yourself? You calling Rachel a slut is the pot calling the kettle black. Hey, Finn let me let you in on a little secret, Quinn and I had been hooking up while you were together the second time. Yeah, sorry bro, but a leopard doesn’t’ change its stripes. And you weren’t even drunk when you got pregnant, those weren’t wine coolers. They were juice. So what’s your excuse now Quinn”

“Why would you tell him that? “ Quinn yells. “Because today is about closure. I thought I loved you still. But seeing you now, knowing you will never admit your part I can’t love you.” Puck turns away.

“Wow! I am a stupid asshole” Finn chuckles. “Don’t call yourself that, you are not stupid, she is a manipulative cow!” It was Rachel’s turn to yelp and lunge at Quinn. Before the guards to get to her Rachel had Quinn’s hair wrapped around her hand pull and screaming at her for using Finn again. Finn pulled her off of Quinn and the guards ushered them out of the room leaving Puck alone. Finn hugged Rachel but stood at the two way mirror to listen to his friend.

“I’m sorry Quinn. I didn’t think about how you being pregnant affected you. I messed you up big time. But it’s not all my fault. At some point you are going to have to be accountable and responsible for your own part in what happened. I feel sorry for you, nothing but pity. There is nothing left of the Quinn Fabray I fell in love with.” Puck says wiping a stray tear that had fallen. “Bye Quinn” he says dropping a quick kiss to her head.

Quinn was stunned. Who does he think he is? “Oh no Noah Puckerman, you don’t get the last word. You tricked me, you tricked me into sleeping with you and then lied about protection.” She is screaming as Puck is leaving the room. “You never loved me, you lied to Finn just as much as I did. I HATE YOU!”

Puck turns to look at the girl once more “I, I don’t know what you want Quinn, you shot me and tried to kill Berry and Finn. Get help Quinn” And Puck leaves. The guards stand Quinn up and pull her toward the cell block Quinn yelling the whole time “I should have gotten you alone you big nosed Freak, I hate you manhands. I’ll be waiting for you Finn, when you realize you love me and not that thing!”

They could still hear her screaming as they left the visiting area and to the lobby where Mena was waiting. “Its over ma, I will never have to see her again” Puck pulls his mom into a hug. “Did you get your answers Noah?” Mena inquires. “Yes and no” Puck responds.

Puck looks at Finn and doesn’t see anger so he speaks “Look Finn, I’m sorry…” Finn cut him off, “It doesn’t even matter. I was using her too. I was never in love with her, you were and I was an ass to date her again, knowing how you and Sam felt about her. Even?” Finn holds his hand out to his friend. “Even” Puck pulls him into a bro hug.

“Just stay away from this one” Finn says pulling Rachel into their hug. “No, learned my lesson with this one. Kissing her was like kissing my sister, wrong.” “I love you like a brother too, Noah.” Rachel says squeezing her boys for a hug.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit Where Credit is due:  
> Propofol  
> Prescription drug  
> Consult a doctor if you have a medical concern.  
> This medicine causes a person to relax or sleep (be unconscious) before and during a surgery. Also given to people in an intensive care unit (ICU). This medicine is a type of anesthetic.  
> National Library of Medicine Brand name: Diprivan, Drug class: General anesthetic.  
> ET Tube is an endotracheal tube, used in surgery, ICU to attach to a ventilator to help the patient breathe.  
> RN means Registered Nurse  
> Hydromorphone (Dilaudid)  
> Prescription drug  
> Consult a doctor if you have a medical concern.  
> Treats moderate to severe chronic pain. This medicine is a narcotic analgesic.  
> National Library of Medicine Brand names: Exalgo, Dilaudid-hp, Dilaudid, Palladone  
> Legal status: Schedule II controlled substance  
> Drug classes: Opioid, Analgesic  
> May treat: Cough, Post-Operative Pain
> 
> Shiska is Yiddish for non-Jewish Woman


	6. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Club hits the Lake. The Trial of Lucy Quinn Fabray takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

 

* * *

 

Junior year has come to an end and Finn and Rachel intend to spend all summer together. Finn has to work at the tire shop to pay for dates and stuff but he doesn’t mind. It’s good to be the owner’s son, he comes in when he wants, works how many hours and leaves when he wants. Pretty sweet deal.

Puck has completely healed from his liver transplant. Beth has also recovered and Shelby takes her to see Puck and Mena all the time.  Puck and his little sister Sarah have started to tentatively talking to their half-brother Jake in attempt to know him.

Today the Glee kids were going to the Lake House that Finn’s grandpa left him.  Rachel and Kurt of course had lists for their lists to make sure everything they needed would be going with them.  The parents all agreed that the kids could spend the week at the Lake House with the caveat that the parents could and would show up sporadically and without notice.

Finn and Puck groaned when Carole informed them. Finn wanted to have Rachel all to himself for the week. Puck despite everything, really wanted a chance to really talk to Santana.  Ever since he was shot and shit, she been acting more fucking crazy than usual. Finn told him how she was when he was unconscious. He really did like Santana before she became whatever her damage is, maybe they could get that back. Although he likes to make fun of them, he wants what Finn and Rachel have. That love that is all consuming. He thought he could have that with Quinn, but girl went off the deep end and he could never be with someone who shot him. 

Puck really was looking forward to the week. It was just what they all need to distract from the fact the trail of the State of Ohio vs Lucy Quinn Fabray would be taking place in late July.  So Santana was pretty and smokn’ hot, he was available why not.

Rachel was fidgeting while she kept looking down the street. She was driving Kurt nuts. “That’s it Diva what the hell is going on” “Noth-nothing she stuttered.” “Really, you look like you’re coming out of your skin. Tell me” Kurt pressed

Rachel huffed “Fine, Finn asked me to have Santana bunk with me”  
  
Kurt gasp then scoffed “Is my idiot of a stepbrother dense or just stupid”

“Hey, don’t call him that he is neither an idiot nor stupid. I don’t appreciate you calling my boyfriend names.” Rachel scolds then continues “He is doing a favor for Noah. Noah wants to hook up with Santana”

“Okay but why do you have to sleep with the devil.” Kurt questions.

Rachel sighs because for a smart kid, Kurt can be so dense sometimes. “I’m not really going to be sleeping in that room, my stuff will be” Looking a Kurt pointedly.

“Oh, I got it. Happy hunting” Kurt walks away to help Mercedes get her luggage out of her mom’s car.

The sun filtered through the sheer fabric covering the window. It hit Finn’s face giving it an ethereal glow. Rachel has been awake for a little bit just studying his face. She traced the three big birth marks that for a triangle on his left jaw, up to the smattering of freckles on his nose, down the right cheek until she landed back at the lone birth mark on his chin.  He was a constellation and it was her goal to know every part of his universe.

She hikes her leg around his waist to straddle him. He stirs but does not wake. Rachel leans into his lips caressing the softness. Finn’s eyes flutter open, a smile crossing his lips with recognition of the beautiful girl sat astride him. “Good Morning Beautiful” He croaks with the huskiness of morning voice. Rachel smiles her Finn smile but does not speak. She captures his lips once more, letting her hands roam his torso down between their thighs to find his hard length waiting for her. She strokes his member to ready him and grasps the base lining him with her warmth.

Finn moans as Rachel slides down his shaft slowly. Rachel beams with pleasure while Finn fills her in the most delectable way. Rachel not moving, she’s looking at Finn, basking in his gorgeousness. Finn bucks up into her, Rachel steadies herself with a hand on his flat muscles on his torso and a hand on his thunderous thigh. She lifts up and slides down, deliciously creating the friction Finn is so desperate for. Finn places both his hand on her hips. She so tiny his thumbs meet in the middle right above her mound. He lifts her and slides her down, up, down, up down. He feels his balls filling with anticipation. Fighting to hold his release he flips them over without withdrawing or missing a beat. He has her let lifted up over his shoulder, pounding into her going deeper, faster “Harder Finn” she moans out. Finn never one to deny Rachel anything complies with her wish. His thrust become harder and faster hitting the back of her velvety center causing Rachel to see shooting stars, blinding her with her orgasm. “Finnnn” She screams not caring that there are other people in the house. Finn thrust continue, while she rides out her waves of ecstasy, is close he needs something. Rachel senses he’s holding back so she grabs him pulling him closer to whisper “I Love you, let go, cum for me Finn” that is all he needed to explode deep within the wetness he gave her. He thrust through his orgasm “RACH” is heard in the quiet of the house.

He is able to breathe again and pulls his softening shaft from her core pulling some shared wetness with him. He grabs her close a plants a deep kiss to her plump lips. “I love you so much, I can’t believe I thought I could live without you”

Rachel looks at him through watery eyes. “I love you too, you’ll never have to live without me, and I’m not going anywhere. Ever!”

They lay like that for a while until Finn speaks “What is on the agenda today?” Rachel smiles “Well, I’m glad you asked. First we will eat breakfast, because I can’t let my man starve and you need your strength for later. Then Kurt, the girls and I were going into town to shop and pick up some more supplies. You guy are staying here for a relaxing day on the lake. When we get back you will fire up the grill and cook while the girls and I get our tan on.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Finn says succinctly. “OH, my man of few words. Later when the sun goes down we wanted to have a bon fire. Noah, Sam and Artie brought their guitars so we could sing.” Rachel explains.

Finn smirks because he feels himself getting hard after Rachel shifted and the sheet dropped displaying her perfect boobs to him. He pulls her back down to pay attention to her chest orbs. Between nibbles Finn says “There still time, the stores don’t open for another two hours” He turns his attention back to the nipple he slipped out to speak. “MMMM” Rachel meows. “Plenty of time” She agrees.

* * *

 

The girls are at a local bistro having lunch after doing so shopping at the quaint little shops on the boardwalk.

“So Rachel, How does Finn’s gigantic cock fit into your teeny tiny body” Santana says between bites of her salad. The girls gasp and before Rachel could regain her speech one of the other girls spoke up.

“Santana that is really mean. Why would you say that to her. It’s bad enough you know that, you don’t have to rub in her face.” Brittany scolds leaving the other girls perplexed. Brittany never goes against Santana especially when it comes to Rachel.

“Thank you Brit” Rachel responds meekly.  “I don’t know why you have to be so rude Santana. It really is none of your business.” Rachel looks at her.

“Well when I can hear it, I’m going to comment on it. I keep it reals that is how we do it in Lima Heights.” Santana sneers.

“Keeping it real, doesn’t mean you use knowledge you have about Finn to be mean and horrible to Rachel. If it weren’t for her, you’d be in Lima not here.” Kurt says and Rachel throws daggers his way.

“Kurt stop” Rachel pleads. “No Rachel, she wants to be a bitch for no reason. We were all having a great afternoon and she has to throw it in your face she’s slept with Finn. Well here’s to keeping it real. According to Finn it was horrible. It last all of 5 minutes and he didn’t even come. Is that real enough for you” Kurt says in a raised voice.

“Kurt come on your making it worse, look at Rachel” Mercedes says.

“Not cool Santana. You should be glad that she even agreed to let you come.” Tina tells her.

“What are you talking about? Finn invited me. That’s right your sweetheart called me up himself. Maybe he wanted to tap this again.” Santana goads.

“Shut up Santana, you are making a scene. I was there when he called you. So no he doesn’t want to tap that ever again. He’s fully satisfied now anyway. He left it up to me whether or not you were invited. I see now I made the wrong decision. I didn’t invite you for your sterling company. I did it for Noah. For some bizarre reason he thinks you two could be good together. But you are nothing but a dirty slut who can’t leave well enough alone.” Rachel spat throwing down a twenty. “I’m leaving. I’ll meet you all back at the house.” Rachel tearfully says to her friends and leaves.

“Damn you Santana. Why do you have to be a bitch? Finn didn’t want you then, he only wanted Rachel, and he sure is hell doesn’t want you now. You tricked him we all know it. I overheard him talking to Puck, you know to get hard he had to picture Rachel. That’s right. Not every guy thinks your all that.” Mercedes tells the Latina.

“Bull shit” She spouts.

“If you’re so sure ask Puck” Tina tells her getting up to leave as well. “I’m done and I don’t want to be near her.” Tina leaves hoping to catch up with Rachel.

Kurt and Mercedes leave next so mad, Kurt is crying. “Why does she do that” he asks his BFF while they walk out of the bistro.

Santana and Brittany are left and Brittany is just staring at her. “What” She yells causing Brit to jump a little.

“I thought you were changing. After Puck got shot you showed you could be a decent person. But this was just mean and not necessary. Why can’t you be nice to Rachel? What has she ever done to you? She tells you when you do something wrong in Glee and she’s usually right. I don’t want to talk to you until you apologize to Rachel and really mean it. Until then we are not friends.” Brittany tells her leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

 

Back at the Lake House Finn was fuming. Rachel had come back in tears and locked herself in the bathroom of their suite. Tina came shortly after explaining what had happened in the Bistro.

“This is why Puck, she is a bitch. I knew I shouldn’t have let her come. But no, you insisted. Fuck” Finn is yelling at his best friend.

“I didn’t know she was still on that shit man, I’m sorry. I thought she was changing. I just want to be happy like you and Berry.” Puck admits. Finn looks at his friend like he’s insane.

“Puck we both know how Santana is. It is my job to protect Rachel. We shouldn’t have put Rach in the position. I knew she only said yes because she wanted to give you what you wanted. Why does she have to start shit? We were all getting along and she pulls this. Fuck her, it was shit. I regretted every second I spent with her. I had to picture Rachel to get off and barely at that cause the bitch got claws.” Finn is screaming as Santana walks through the door hearing everything Finn was saying.

Kurt and Cedes were back for a while and Brit came in crying so Artie took her for a stroll on the beach. Kurt was sitting on the sofa trying to seem like he wasn’t paying attention while Blaine sat with him. Sam and Mercedes went outside as soon as Santana enter the house.

“PACK her shit. I want her gone. I don’t care how she gets the fuck out, I just want her out” Finn continues not seeing Santana. Puck notices her and looks sternly at her noticing her eyes are red and wet. Santana had been crying.

“What the hell Tana? Why would you do that?” Puck raises his voice at her and she flinches when Finn finally locks eyes with her. Before she could say anything Finn was in her face. “The fuck is your problem you bitch? What did she ever do to you to be so mean? We thought we were getting past this with you, but no, are you trying to implode my relationship again?” Santana can’t get out any word because for once in her life she’s ashamed and scared. Finn is a big guy and can be very intimidating when he needs to be. 

Brittany got to her and she had been walking around wondering why she did what she did. She had no answer for herself let alone Finn or Puck.

“Oh, nothing to say now huh?” Finn screams.

Santana lets the tears fall “I’m sorry. I don’t know what is wrong with me. We were having a good time and I had to throw a grenade into the middle of it and I can’t explain why other than I’m a bitch.”

“You think. I want you gone. I’ve got to see if I can get my girlfriend out of the bathroom and hopefully we can continue with our week happy. NO THANKS TO YOU” He shouts again.

“Alright Finn, that’s enough, she said she was sorry…Finn cut Puck off “No you don’t get to defend her. If you do you know where you can find the door. I’ve been a shit boyfriend before and I’m not making the same mistakes. Open season on Rachel is over. No more name, no more slushies no more nothing. If you can’t do that you’re not welcome in my life and I’ll make sure Shue kicks you out of glee. I’d rather lose than have Rachel suffer another year of being bullied in the Club she made.” Finn storms up the stairs to get Rachel out of the bathroom.

“God damn it San, why? I thought you were starting to like Berry” Puck lowers his voice to normal and looks at her.

“I’m sorry Puck, I really am. I don’t want to be this person anymore. I may have been popular at school and all the guy, well not all of them, wanted to fuck me not be in a relationship. When I was home or by myself I have never been more alone and miserable. I don’t want to do it anymore Puck, I don’t...I can’t…please” She cries out collapsing under the weight of her revelation. Puck grabs her before she serious hurts herself and hold her.

“Brit, Brit said she didn’t want to be my friend. We’ve been friends since kindergarten. I don’t know how to be without her, please Puck help me.” Santana cries. Kurt and Blaine leave their perch on the sofa with tears in their eyes to come help Puck. Kurt holds Santana and strokes her hair.

“You have got to want to change sweetheart. We know you are not all that bad. But picking on Rachel and saying things about your night with Finn is just plain viscous.  You have got to stop. Find something you and Rachel have in common. You both like to sing and she did say she loved the growl in your tone, so that’s a start. Rachel is a great friend if you let her be, I know I was mean to her, but I’ve seen the real Rachel, the one she doesn’t get to show very often and she is a beautiful friend” Kurt tells her.

Santana stops crying “Thanks Kurt. I’ll try. I want to apologize. But I don’t think they will think I’m being serious. I want to be genuine.”

“Well, saying sorry is the only place to start. The rest will come with your actions. I’ll talk to Finn, maybe if you apologize he’ll let you stay for the rest of the vacation.” Kurt says.

“I will apologize, but he won’t let me stay. Did you see him? He is so mad. I’ve never seen him like that not even after baby gate. He really and truly loves her doesn’t he?  
  
“More than any of us realize or understand” Puck says. “I’ll be there with you Santana. I didn’t lie last night when I told you I want to be with you. To give us a real go. I want to be you boyfriend Santana. I love you, you crazy bitch.” Puck confesses.

“I don’t know what to say Puck. I know I have feeling for you, but I don’t know how to make sense of them right now. I think that’s why I acted out today. Better to keep you all at a distance than try and figure out my own shit. But I think I can love you. Is that okay for right now?” She asks him. Puck looks at her and knows she’s telling the truth.

Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the day in their suite locking out the rest of the group. Finn got Rachel out of the bathroom and told her that night with Santana meant nothing. She was the only girl for him. They ended up tangled in the sheets.

“I love you Finn. Thank you for sticking up for me. I heard everything you said down there.”

“I love you too, that is why I said what I said. I meant it. I’m not letting people bully you especially glee club. We are supposed to be a family, not tear each other down.”

Rachel leaned up from her position on his chest to place a soft kiss to his puffy lips. *Knock Knock* They both grumble. “What do you want, we’re busy.”

“Yeah, yeah we heard. Anyway I need to talk to you two” Kurt called behind the door.

Rachel giggled because Finn rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me Finn Hudson, let my best friend get dressed and put on some clothes for gaga’s sake.”  
  
Finn furrows his brow “How does he do that?” Rachel shakes her head getting off the bed to find her discarded clothes. “He has a gift”

Everything tucked away were it should be Finn opened the door pulling his shirt down over his head. “What?” He growls at Kurt. Kurt is staring at Finn’s exposed abdomen. “You’ve been working out” Kurt blurts out.  “Dude” Finn admonishes. “Right, I’m sorry. I came to talk to you about Satan.”

“We just got over that bullshit now you want to bring it up.” Finn does not like where this is going.

“She wants to apologize.” Finn tries to interrupt but Kurt holds up his hand. “If I didn’t think she meant it, I wouldn’t even suggest Rachel hear her out. But after we left the Bistro, Brittany tore Santana a new one. She told her until she really mean her apology to Rachel she is no longer Santana’s friend. Apparently that got Santana thinking. She came back and cried. Santana doesn’t cry Finn. Let her try. Let’s not ruin the rest of the week.”

Finn doesn’t look convinced but he sees Rachel’s wall starting to crumble because she is a forgiving person. “It wouldn’t hurt to hear her out I guess.” Rachel acknowledges.

“I don’t like it and I sure as shit don’t trust it” Finn says.

“Fair enough, I made dinner so let’s go.” Kurt pulls Rachel out the door while Finn follows.

Dinner was uneventful but awkward. So when the dishes were cleared everyone went to the back deck and Santana began her apology. She explained to Finn and Rachel why she did what she did and she’d try not to be that person anymore. Rachel accepted her apology. Finn did with trepidation and ‘I’m keeping an eye on you Lopez.” “Fair enough Hudson” she responded.

She apologized to the rest of the group as well and they all took it as sincere. They completed the week without any further drama.

* * *

 

June flew by and the next thing they know it’s time for the trial. The Glee Clubbers agreed to meet at the courthouse the morning of open arguments.  The prosecution had offer Quinn a plea bargain but she would not take it.

“Hey, you okay” Finn asked Rachel who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat of his Jeep.

“Just scared you know. I don’t know what to expect and you know how I like to be in control” She said trying to lighten the mood.

“My little controllist” Finn smiled. “Everything is going to be okay. You heard Mr. Fitzgerald he said the state has overwhelming evidence against her. Jacob’s blog and the hidden videos, which is creepy as fuck, he gave them are really damning. Not to mention all the witnesses at the Prom. She’s not going to get away with it.”

“Finn language please. He rolls his eyes. I just don’t know if putting her in a jail cell is really going to help her. I want her to get better not learn how to make a shiv and new and exciting ways to torture me.” 

Finn chuckled “First off that’s hilarious, secondly how do you know what a shiv is? And last she is going away for a long time and we will be long gone living our dreams in New York by the time she is released.”

Rachel is giggling. “I do watch ‘The Orange is the New Black” and are you serious about New York.”  
  
“Of course. I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life. I’m going to work my ass off to get better grades.  Before school let out I met with Ms. Pillsbury and we sent in those scholarship applications for schools in Ohio and New York. So you Ms. Berry are stuck with me”

Rachel has tears in her eyes when they pull into the courthouse parking garage. “I love you Rach, I’m not letting you go to New York without me.”  
  
“I love you too Finn, so, so much”

The Glee Clubbers walked into the court room together in solidarity. Puck and Santana were hand in hand. She was supporting Puck as his girlfriend. Finn and Rachel sat in the same row with Puck because they would be the main witnesses.

Quinn was brought into the court room. Her hair was a little longer. She was wearing a dark blue dress and was shackled. Her hands and feet in cuffs chain around her waist. She caught site of Finn and winked his way. Girl was relentless. Rachel pulled Finn’s hand into her lap while shooting Quinn a look that said he’s mine and you’ll never ever have him.

The sheriff uncuffed Quinn but sat right behind her as she spoke with her attorney. The court officer spoke “All rise the honorable Judge Carla Policondriotis presiding” The court room stood at an older women with long black hair came around the wall taking her seat at the bench “You can sit. Are we ready to proceed? She address the attorneys. “Mr. Fitzgerald for the state you honor, we are prepared to proceed with opening arguments.” And Mr. Fitz sat. “Ms. Goldman for the defense your honor. We are prepared as well” then she sat and whispered to Quinn who shot a look over her shoulder to see her mother walk in tears welling in her eyes.

The judge began. “The State of Ohio vs Lucy Quinn Fabray. Charged with 2 counts of Felonious Assault and one count of Aggravated Assault. Miss Fabray has entered a not guilty plea. This is opening arguments and prosecution will call witness today. Mr. Fitzgerald you may proceed.”

“Thank you your honor. Good morning ladies and gentleman of the jury. We are here today because Miss Fabray took a high school crush too far. The state will show that Miss Fabray became obsessed with Finn Hudson and in attempt to win him over she wanted to rid him of his girlfriend Rachel Berry. We will also show that Miss Fabray brought a loaded weapon to the William McKinley High School junior High School Prom and shot her date Noah Puckerman then proceeded to threaten Mr. Hudson and Miss Berry with the weapon. The state will also prove that Miss Fabray locked Miss Berry in a supply closet in an attempt to deprive Miss Berry oxygen thus causing her death. These are the facts of the case and we ask that upon evaluating the facts and hearing the witnesses you bring a guilty verdict. Thank You.”

Ms. Goldman stood then walked over to the jury box eerily not saying anything. She took a big breath and began “Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, the prosecution is going to present you with a story. A story of a girl who was jilted and took revenge. There is a story here but the one they will show you is pure fiction. Lucy Quinn Fabray was the victim of a young girl after her boyfriend for two years. She was pregnant and Ms. Berry continued to pursue Mr. Hudson despite him having a pregnant girlfriend. Then Ms. Berry took it upon herself to tell Mr. Hudson the baby wasn’t his causing him to break up with my client. Leaving her homeless and without a father to her baby.” Finn sat there stunned. He was getting angrier the more this women spoke. He was about to jump up but Puck put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, with a look that said now is not the time. Ms. Goldman Continued.

“Then after a seven months of dating Mr. Hudson, Ms. Berry decides she’s bored and cheats on him with Mr. Noah Puckerman. Mr. Hudson broke things off and went back to dating Ms. Fabray. She thought they were forever until Ms. Berry once again got between them. Mr. Hudson broke Ms. Fabray, not only her heart but her mental state as well. She was provoked into a state of mental instability. That is the non-fiction version of events. When the book is finished we are certain you will return with a not guilty. Thank you for your time and consideration”

The judge spoke “We will take a 30 minute recess and resume with the prosecutions first witness.” “All Rise” the court officer announced as Judge Policondriotis left the court room. Quinn looked over at Rachel with a smug smirk then winked again at Finn.

Finn couldn’t take it he jumped up and left the court room Rachel following behind. “That’s a bunch of crap. How could she say it’s your fault? She’s such a bitch. Did you see her? She acts like she didn’t almost kill you and Puck” Finn is yelling but not at Rachel just yelling out of frustration.

“Babe, Mr. Fitzgerald prepared us for this. You have got to calm down.” Rachel said reaching for him. He pulled her close to hold her as tight as he could without squishing her.

“Finn, honey it’s going to be okay. There is no evidence to what her attorney stated in there. The evidence is stacked against her and I can’t believe Judy would let this go on. She should have made her take the plea bargain.” Carole said hugging both Finn and Rachel.

“The prosecutor said Judy wanted to take the deal but Quinn wasn’t having it. She believes she was provoked.” Puck states while Santana stays uncharacteristically quiet.

The teenagers found a vending machine because despite being upset, Finn still need food. Hey, he’s a big guy, don’t judge. Thirty minutes later they are ushered back into the court room for the remainder of the day.

The Judge gave the floor back over to the prosecution who called “Finn Hudson to the stand” Finn made his way up to the bench, turned and swore on the bible that he would tell nothing but the truth, even if he didn’t believe in God.

“Please state your name and address for the record.” “Finn Christopher Hudson 17, 345 W Adams St. Lima Ohio.” “Thank you. Now Mr. Hudson how do you know the defendant” Finn blew out a breath “She is a school mate, teammate and my ex-girlfriend.” “Do you love Ms. Fabray?”

“Objection” Ms. Goldman interrupts. “Relevance your honor” Mr. Fitzgerald spoke “She said that Mr. Hudson was with Ms. Fabray and Ms. Berry stole him so it is a relevant question to see if that was even possible.” “Over Ruled continue Mr. Fitzgerald.

“Do you Love Ms. Fabray” Finn looked directly at Quinn “NO, I do not” “Have you ever loved Ms. Fabray?” Finn then looked at his mom, then Rachel. “At one time, I thought I did. But it wasn’t boyfriend/girlfriend love. More like that of a friend or sister.” Finn answered truthfully watching Quinn get angry.

“If you didn’t’ love her why date her?” “The first time was because she was the head cheerleader and I was the Quarterback. It’s horrible when I say it out loud but it’s the truth. We dated for four months and the entire time she called me names and put me down” “What names did she call you” “Moron, idiot, stupid, Lima Loser.” Finn recalled.

“Why did you break up with her in your sophomore year?” “I-I- was-had to join glee club, when I did I met Rachel.” “Ms. Rachel Berry?” “Yes, anyway, once I met her all other girls where nothing compared to her. I think I loved her the first moment she opened her mouth to sing.” Is this the reason you broke up” Mr. Fitzgerald redirected Finn because he could tell Finn was getting off track.

‘No, I was going to break up with Quinn in October of that year, but on the day I was going to do it. She told me she was pregnant. She made me believe that I got her pregnant by-by” Finn was still so humiliated that he let himself be manipulated like that. “Pregnant by what Mr. Hudson. It’s okay you can say it” Mr. Fitzgerald said.

“She told me she got pregnant because I erupted in the hot tub and the sperm swam into her getting her pregnant.” Finn got it out with a few snickers from people in the gallery. “I Will have order in my court room” The judge banged her gavel.

“So to clarify, Ms. Fabray told you because you ejaculated in the hot tub she became pregnant.” “Yes” “And you believed her?” “I’ve always been a bit dubious, but she never gave me a reason to think she would lie about something so important. I asked her how it was possible and she fed me the hot tub makes it easier lie. I was so overwhelmed, I believed her. I thought she cared about me”

“Did you leave her for Ms. Berry?” “No, it was about three months later when Rachel came to me and told me that I couldn’t have been the father of Quinn’s baby. She explained that she told Quinn about getting her baby genetically tested for Tay Sachs, but then told Quinn that only Jews carried the gene for Tay Sachs then watched Quinn go directly to my best Friend Noah Puckerman and tell him they had to get the baby tested. That’s how she knew. The entire club knew but didn’t tell Rachel because she liked me and they knew she’d tell me the truth. After she told me I beat the crap out of Puck, I mean Noah and I broke up with Quinn. My mother threw her out the same day.”

After finishing telling the story of sophomore year Mr. Fitzgerald got to when he went back to Quinn.

“So, you and Ms. Fabray had a secret affair if you will, why was that?” “Quinn was dating Sam at the time.” “Sam Evans” “Yes” “So she cheated again” “Yes, I’m not proud of what I did to Sam and one day I hope I fully get his forgiveness. I was so screwed up from what Rachel did that I wanted to hurt someone. Well I really wanted to hurt Rachel and I knew going with Quinn would do that. It was a crappy thing to do, but I did it and in the process Sam got hurt.”

“But you didn’t go public with your renewed relationship for a while why?”  
“I knew it would hurt Rachel and I didn’t want to do that to her. It wasn’t until my Step dad and mom heard that Quinn had planned my entire future that I saw what our reunion was. Her trying to regain her power at the top of the food chain. She used me for my popularity to win prom queen. I broke up with her and confessed to Rachel and myself how I truly felt. I never stopped loving Rachel but I was so prideful I couldn’t forgive her. Two of my girlfriends cheated on me with my best friend, I was an ass.”

“No more questions” Mr. Fitzgerald stated letting Ms. Goldman have her turn with Finn. “Mr. Hudson, isn’t it true that you love my client.” “No. I have no feeling for her anymore other than pity.” “Did you not tell her you loved her” “At the time I thought I did, but I was lying to myself.” “So you lied to my client to get her to cheat on her stable boyfriend only to break up with her when Ms. Berry told your mom some fictional story causing her to go off the deep end”  
“Rachel did not lie. She not like Quinn” Finn spat. “Oh, but we all know she is don’t we. She cheated on you too.” “Objection you honor, is there a question in there or does Ms.  Goldman want to badger the witness.” “Sustained, move on Ms. Goldberg”  
  
“Mr. Hudson, did you see Lucy Fabray lock Ms. Berry in a closet or shoot Mr. Puckerman?” “No, but….” “No more questions” Ms. Goldberg cut him off. “Redirect your honor” Mr. Fitzgerald called out and the judge nodded.

“Did Ms. Fabray point a gun at you during your Prom Night and threaten to kill you if you didn’t’ let her shoot Ms. Berry?” “Yes”  ‘Nothing further” “You may step down but may be recalled and you are still under oath.

Finn had been on the stand for about two hours going over his entire relationship with Rachel and with Quinn. He was exhausted mentally. He wanted to curl up into Rachel and shut the rest of the world out.

The prosecution called several witness to the Prom incident with Quinn and Finn, noting that Finn had Mike drag Rachel out of the gym to protect her. It was now Puck’s turn on the stand.

“Noah Jeremiah Puckerman 18, 23 Cherry Lane Lima Ohio.” “Mr. Puckerman tell me what happened the night of your prom.”  
“I went to prom with Quinn because we all knew she still had it out for Berry, I mean Rachel. So I was on Quinn watch. I turned around to get some punch and the next thing I know I hear Quinn screaming and saw Rachel land on the ground with Quinn on top of her choking her. Finn pulled Quinn off pretty quickly and threw her across the gym. I scooped up Quinn and took her to the choir room like Coach Sylvester told me. When we were in the choir room I tried apologizing for messing her up so bad. I tried to talk to her about Beth, that’s our daughter we gave up, but all Quinn could see was Rachel Berry standing in her way for the crown. She pulled out a gun from her little purse thing and shot me in the stomach. Running from the choir room back into the gym.  I fell on the floor, but I muster up some strength to get to the gym. I had to warn them. But I tumbled into the gym and it was chaos. People running everywhere. Rachel scream Finn’s name while Mike carried her out. Finn standing between Rachel and Quinn’s gun. If the sharp shooter didn’t shoot her in the shoulder she would have shot Finn in the chest.”

“As a result of your shooting what happened.” “I need a liver transplant. My 14 month old daughter gave me part of her liver. It was a very risky procedure for a baby, but there was no other option. Her adoptive mother gave them permission.”  
  
“Thank you Mr. Puckerman” Mr. Fitzgerald rest after his questioning of Puck. “Ms. Goldberg” Judge Policondriotis says “I have no questions for Mr. Puckerman at this time”

Ms. Goldberg paraded a bunch of so called experts on teenage relationships as well as psychotherapist saying Quinn was mental unstable. But at each cross examination, the defense was crumbling. Mr. Fitzgerald tore down their theories one by one.

The prosecution and the defense both gave closing arguments similar to their opening arguments. The jury was instructed on the charges and deliberated.  They came back with a verdict two hours later.

“Have you reached a verdict?” Judge Policondriotis asks. “We have” the jury forewoman informs the court and hands the verdict to the court officer who passes it to the judge who then instructs Quinn to stand for the verdict.

“We the jury in the above titled action have found Lucy Quinn Fabray guilty of  one count of Felonious Assault and two counts of Aggravated Assault. We also find Lucy Quinn Fabray was in her sound mind when committing the offenses.”  
  
Quinn showed no emotions. She looked at her mother who was crying but Quinn stayed steady. The jury was dismissed and the judge set a sentencing date for three weeks. Once the judge was gone the sheriff was re-shackling Quinn she yelled at the group of people leaving.

“Enjoy it while you can Man-hands, I will be out one day. Finn I’ll wait for you” The sheriff pulled her along to the back of the court room and out the door.  Neither Finn nor Rachel turned to acknowledge her they just kept walking.

Three weeks Later Quinn was sentenced to a total of 15 years. 8 for shooting Puck and three each for Rachel and Finn. She will serve 75% of her sentence until she is eligible for parole.

* * *

 

 **Credit where Credit is due:**  
  
_Ohio does not have an attempted Murder Charge. I have cut part of an article that appeared in the Court News Ohio in November of last year. So Quinn was charged with one count of Felonious Assault and 2 counts of aggravated assault._

**Attempted Felony Murder' Not Recognized in Ohio**

By [Kathleen Maloney](mailto:Kathy.Maloney@sc.ohio.gov) November 5, 2014

It is not possible to commit attempted felony murder in the state, the Ohio Supreme Court held today.

An attempted crime requires a [defendant](http://www.courtnewsohio.gov/glossary/d.asp) to have acted knowingly or purposely, but felony murder does not require intent to kill, only the intent to commit the underlying [felony](http://www.courtnewsohio.gov/glossary/f.asp), Justice Paul E. Pfeifer wrote in the court’s unanimous opinion. It is therefore impossible to purposely or knowingly cause an unintended death, he concluded.

Justice Pfeifer rejected the state’s contention that the appellate court’s reversal conflicted with  _State v. Williams_ , a 2010 Ohio Supreme Court decision. While the majority opinion in that case did discuss “attempted murder,” it did not use the term “attempted felony murder,” Justice Pfeifer noted. He explained that a conviction for attempted felony murder was not at issue in  _Williams_.

Justice Pfeifer then examined the language of R.C. 2923.02, which describes the offense of attempting to commit a crime, and R.C. 2903.02(B), the felony-murder [statute](http://www.courtnewsohio.gov/glossary/s.asp).

“[A]n attempt crime must be committed purposely or knowingly and intent to kill need not be proven for the state to obtain a conviction for felony murder, so that a person can be convicted of that offense even though the death was unintended,” he wrote. “Can a person be guilty of attempting to cause an unintended death? We conclude that the court of appeals correctly determined that it is impossible to purposely or knowingly cause an unintended death. Accordingly, we hold that attempted felony murder is not a recognizable crime in Ohio.”

 

 

**2903.11 Felonious assault.**

(A) No person shall knowingly do either of the following:

(1) Cause serious physical harm to another or to another's unborn;

(2) Cause or attempt to cause physical harm to another or to another's unborn by means of a deadly weapon or dangerous ordnance.

(B) No person, with knowledge that the person has tested positive as a carrier of a virus that causes acquired immunodeficiency syndrome, shall knowingly do any of the following:

(1) Engage in sexual conduct with another person without disclosing that knowledge to the other person prior to engaging in the sexual conduct;

(2) Engage in sexual conduct with a person whom the offender knows or has reasonable cause to believe lacks the mental capacity to appreciate the significance of the knowledge that the offender has tested positive as a carrier of a virus that causes acquired immunodeficiency syndrome;

(3) Engage in sexual conduct with a person under eighteen years of age who is not the spouse of the offender.

(C) The prosecution of a person under this section does not preclude prosecution of that person under section [2907.02](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2907.02) of the Revised Code.

(D)

(1)

(a) Whoever violates this section is guilty of felonious assault. Except as otherwise provided in this division or division (D) (1) (b) of this section, felonious assault is a felony of the second degree. If the victim of a violation of division (A) of this section is a peace officer or an investigator of the bureau of criminal identification and investigation, felonious assault is a felony of the first degree.

(b) Regardless of whether the felonious assault is a felony of the first or second degree under division (D)(1)(a) of this section, if the offender also is convicted of or pleads guilty to a specification as described in section [2941.1423](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2941.1423) of the Revised Code that was included in the indictment, count in the indictment, or information charging the offense, except as otherwise provided in this division or unless a longer prison term is required under any other provision of law, the court shall sentence the offender to a mandatory prison term as provided in division (B)(8) of section [2929.14](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2929.14) of the Revised Code. If the victim of the offense is a peace officer or an investigator of the bureau of criminal identification and investigation, and if the victim suffered serious physical harm as a result of the commission of the offense, felonious assault is a felony of the first degree, and the court, pursuant to division (F) of section [2929.13](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2929.13) of the Revised Code, shall impose as a mandatory prison term one of the prison terms prescribed for a felony of the first degree.

(2) In addition to any other sanctions imposed pursuant to division (D)(1) of this section for felonious assault committed in violation of division (A)(2) of this section, if the deadly weapon used in the commission of the violation is a motor vehicle, the court shall impose upon the offender a class two suspension of the offender's driver's license, commercial driver's license, temporary instruction permit, probationary license, or nonresident operating privilege as specified in division (A)(2) of section [4510.02](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/4510.02) of the Revised Code.

(E) As used in this section:

(1) "Deadly weapon" and "dangerous ordnance" have the same meanings as in section [2923.11](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2923.11) of the Revised Code.

(2) "Motor vehicle" has the same meaning as in section [4501.01](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/4501.01) of the Revised Code.

(3) "Peace officer" has the same meaning as in section [2935.01](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2935.01) of the Revised Code.

(4) "Sexual conduct" has the same meaning as in section [2907.01](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2907.01) of the Revised Code, except that, as used in this section, it does not include the insertion of an instrument, apparatus, or other object that is not a part of the body into the vaginal or anal opening of another, unless the offender knew at the time of the insertion that the instrument, apparatus, or other object carried the offender's bodily fluid.

(5) "Investigator of the bureau of criminal identification and investigation" means an investigator of the bureau of criminal identification and investigation who is commissioned by the superintendent of the bureau as a special agent for the purpose of assisting law enforcement officers or providing emergency assistance to peace officers pursuant to authority granted under section [109.541](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/109.541) of the Revised Code.

(6) "Investigator" has the same meaning as in section [109.541](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/109.541) of the Revised Code.

Amended by 129th General Assembly File No.29, HB 86, §1, eff. 9/30/2011.

Effective Date: 03-23-2000; 08-03-2006; 03-14-2007; 04-04-2007; 2008 HB280 04-07-2009

**903.12 Aggravated assault.**

(A) No person, while under the influence of sudden passion or in a sudden fit of rage, either of which is brought on by serious provocation occasioned by the victim that is reasonably sufficient to incite the person into using deadly force, shall knowingly:

(1) Cause serious physical harm to another or to another's unborn;

(2) Cause or attempt to cause physical harm to another or to another's unborn by means of a deadly weapon or dangerous ordnance, as defined in section [2923.11](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2923.11) of the Revised Code.

(B) Whoever violates this section is guilty of aggravated assault. Except as otherwise provided in this division, aggravated assault is a felony of the fourth degree. If the victim of the offense is a peace officer or an investigator of the bureau of criminal identification and investigation, aggravated assault is a felony of the third degree. Regardless of whether the offense is a felony of the third or fourth degree under this division, if the offender also is convicted of or pleads guilty to a specification as described in section [2941.1423](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2941.1423) of the Revised Code that was included in the indictment, count in the indictment, or information charging the offense, except as otherwise provided in this division, the court shall sentence the offender to a mandatory prison term as provided in division (B) (8) of section [2929.14](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2929.14) of the Revised Code. If the victim of the offense is a peace officer or an investigator of the bureau of criminal identification and investigation, and if the victim suffered serious physical harm as a result of the commission of the offense, aggravated assault is a felony of the third degree, and the court, pursuant to division (F) of section [2929.13](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2929.13) of the Revised Code, shall impose as a mandatory prison term one of the prison terms prescribed for a felony of the third degree.

(C) As used in this section:

(1) "Investigator of the bureau of criminal identification and investigation" has the same meaning as in section [2903.11](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2903.11) of the Revised Code.

(2) "Peace officer" has the same meaning as in section [2935.01](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2935.01) of the Revised Code.

Amended by 129th General Assembly File No.29, HB 86, §1, eff. 9/30/2011.

Effective Date: 02-03-2000; 03-14-2007; 2008 HB280 04-07-2009

**Sentencing for Felonious and Aggravated Assault in Ohio**

**_Felony Assault Laws in Ohio_ **

The most serious assault offense under Ohio law is felony assault. This crime is considered a second degree felony and can carry anywhere from 2 to 8 years behind bars and fines reaching up to $20,000.

You could be facing this charge it you cause serious harm to an unborn child or you cause (or attempt to cause) harm with the use of a deadly weapon.

Yes, this means you could face felony charges for trying to cause harm with a weapon, whether or not actually cause any injury.

Ref: [ORC 2903.11](http://codes.ohio.gov/orc/2903.11)

**_Aggravated Assault Laws_ **

There are slight differences between felony assault, as described above, and the offense of aggravated assault. This difference is that an aggravated assault must be done “under the influence of sudden passion or in a fit of rage.”

If you have this state of mind while causing serious harm to an unborn child or causing or attempting to cause harm with the use of a weapon, you could face this charge.

Aggravated assault is considered a “crime of passion” in this regard and the courts give you a slightly more lenient charge if they find you were in this state of heightened emotions because it’s widely accepted that people aren’t the most rational in situations like these.

Aggravated assault is considered a 4th degree felony and carries a potential 18 months to 6 years in prison and $5,000 in fines.

 

 

 

* * *

 


	7. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tire Shop   
> To this coward who refused to leave their name but likes to leave reviews like this. If you don’t like it don’t read it. Seriously you’re a shit for not leaving your name so I could address what you think is so bad about it. Instead you take the coward’s way out. I don’t mind bad reviews because they make me a better writer, but crap like this pisses me off.  
> Guest chapter 5. 17h ago  
> what is this shit story ? seriously this is the biggest pile of crap ive ever read

* * *

 

After Quinn was sentenced, Puck went into a dick mode.  He was an asshole to everyone.  The guys tried everything to pull him out of it.  Even though he had been dating Santana, Puck could not get over what Quinn did. He did love her. They had a kid together.  But he couldn’t understand why she had to do what she did.

“That’s it I’m sick of this shit.  She is not taking my best friend from me again.” Finn shouted at the Glee guys. “We’ve got a week until school starts and Puck is still acting like a dick, drinking every night. His mom is worried.  Artie and I have been cleaning his pools so he doesn’t lose his business. But we’ve got to do something.”  
  
“What do you suggest, Finn. You guys have gone over there tried violent video games, even porn.  He’s still stuck.  I don’t know if we can help him” Kurt said looking over at the other guys who were too frightened of Finn to speak up.

“That’s crap and you know it.  If it was one of us Puck would be kicking our asses. We need to out badass him.  I told Rach, we should kidnap him and take to a strip club.  If a girl shaking her tata’s won’t get him. I don’t know what will” Finn perused the faces of his friend. They were shock, disgust and amusement.

“Um, what did Rachel say to that one Finn?” Blaine tentatively asked.

“She thought it was a “Horrible and mysogonocolgistic” He said in his best Rachel voice.

“Misogynistic” Kurt clarified.

“Yes, that” Finn said.

Mike couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing. The rest of the guys turned to him looking like he was insane. “What” Sam asked?

“This is Puck, despite the idea being a little caveman, it probably is the only thing to get him out of the house.  We tell him we are taking him to a strip club, but take him to the lake house for a couple of days of Fishing and boy time. Kicking his ass if needed.”

“Wow, I’ve known you for 3 years and I do believe that is the most I’ve heard you speak at one time.” Kurt explained.

Mike shrugged. “Okay, Operation kidnap Puck is a go” Finn happily stated. He wanted his friend back and more than anything put the Quinn mess behind them all and have a kick ass senior year. They had football and Glee National Championships to win and he needed his wing man. 

It took some convincing by the boys, Mena, but Santana threatening to cut off his ball sack got Puck out of the house.  So the boys, minus Kurt, are now driving up to the lake house for a couple of days.

“This is going to be so fun” Sam said excitedly

“I can’t wait to get on that lake and catch some fish” Artie said Mike agreeing. “I promised my mom I’d bring her some trout and maybe some bass.” 

“I’m looking forward to spending time with my boys before senior year starts and Rachel gets Glee crazy.” Finn contributed

“Damn Hudson, where does Berry keep your balls?  I’m shocked she let you off the leash for a couple of days” Puck ribbed.

“Santana threatened to cut off your balls and you’re giving me shit.” Finn retorted.

“I just want to say, thanks for inviting me guy.  Sometimes it’s nice to remember I’m a dude” Blaine says. “I love Kurt and everything but if he doesn’t stop putting bronzer in my hand lotion I’m going to blow”

The guys laugh at Blaine. “We are glad you came Warbler” Artie assures him.

The first day and into the night Puck was still being a jerk.  Finn and Puck were sitting on the deck drinking a beer that Sam’s dad gave them.  “What the fuck Puck?  I know you’re pissed, I’m pissed too. But being a dick to us, your sister and your ma isn’t going to change what she did.  You got to let that shit go.”  
  
“What the fuck would you know Huddy?  You got the perfect life.  Your girlfriend gets pregnant, but it ain’t’ yours so no responsibility.   You get the glee nerd to fall in love with you.  Your mom loves you.  Your dad didn’t leave you. So tell me what about your perfect fucking life tells you, you have a clue as to how I’m feeling?” Puck screams at his best friend.

At first Finn wanted to punch Puck in the mouth but he realized Puck is trying to goad him into a fight because he doesn’t want to talk about his feelings.

“What the fuck do you mean my perfect life?  My girlfriend and Best friend since birth cheated on me letting me believe that their baby was mine.  The girl I love more than my own life starting dating some dickhead.  I lost my virginity to the biggest whore in school and I couldn’t enjoy it because I was a pussy crying over another girl.   Then I finally get the girl and the whore goes and blows it up so my girlfriend cheats on me with my dickhead best friend.  My dad died when I was a baby, yours maybe a jackass but at least you knew him.  So do tell me about my perfect fucking life.  Deal with your shit man.  So what Quinn is a bitch?  Santana loves you, your happy with her right?  Get over your fucking self.”

Finn left Puck standing gapped jawed on the deck and went inside to call Rachel.  He needed to hear her voice to make him feel better. But he paused, he was not done with Puck. He walked back out on the deck and continued yelling at his friend.

“Another thing, I’m done after tomorrow I’m done.  If you want to act like a dick then go ahead   I’m sick of your shit.  You think that you have it so bad, grow the fuck up Puck.  You have a mom and sister who love you.  You have 11 people who would do anything for you. Did anything for you. They all were tested to see if they would match.  You have a daughter that is so special.  The only thing you don’t have is that Bitch that shot you.  Have your pity party Puckerman.  Tomorrow we are no longer friends.”  
  
Finn stormed off leaving Puck by himself once again.  Mike approach Puck tentatively. “Damn Puck you sure know how to piss Hudson off.  You know he’s telling the truth.  He is more stubborn than anyone we’ve ever known.  He still seethes when we pass old man Foster’s house because he kept the baseball in fifth grade.  His mom can’t go to Pick and Save because of the guy who accused Finn of sealing is still the manager. And even though we proved Finn didn’t do it and the guy apologized Finn won’t let his mom shop there.  Do you really want to lose him over Quinn?  You fought for your friendship after baby gate, don’t let her take him from you.”    
  
Mike left him there thinking to himself. “Fuck” Puck thought.  Puck was exhausted from the last year.  He was healed physically, but emotionally he was screwed.  He knew he’d been an asshole to everyone.  But Finn was there, every day trying to help him and Puck just was pushing him away. Puck took the last swig of his beer and went to find his giant friend.

Finn was on the phone with Rachel “He is the most stubborn ass I’ve ever met.  We went fishing today and he sat there like a rock.  Wouldn’t talk.  Mike and I kept bringing up our childhood and he kept giving out these smart ass comments.  He’s lucky I didn’t pop him in the mouth.”

“Baby, be gentle. You know he’s hurting.” Rachel reminded him.

“That’s the thing Rach, he’s hurting but he’s hurting us more.  I told him if he didn’t get his head out of his ass I was done.  He’d be a ghost to me just like psycho Barbie.”

“Finn! How will that help?”

“It might just jolt him into reality”

They continued this way until he saw Puck enter the bedroom he was in “Hey, babe let me call you back the ass is here.”  
  
“Finn Hudson you stop this second and be a friend to your oldest one.  You two I swear the more different you are the more alike you become.  You have nerve calling him stubborn.”  
  
“Babe” Finn chuckled

“Don’t babe me.  Go get his head out of his ass” Rachel cursed.

“Totally hot.  I love you” Finn told her

“I love you too, I can’t wait till you come back” Rachel said and hung up.

Puck sat in the chair as Finn laid in the bed.  Puck looked around while Finn stared at his friend. “You just gonna sit there or what?” Finn finally let out.

Puck sighed at the sight of his friend getting aggravated again. “I might be somewhat sorry for what I said. And I might be somewhat sorry for being a dick.”

Finn chuckled shaking his head. “You know Puck, I’m not trying to be girly and get you to talk about your feelings because that’s not us.  But beating your ass just wouldn’t seem right seeing as you still have half a liver.”

“Wow you’re all heart Huddy” Puck said punching him in the arm. “But seriously, you know”   
  
“Yeah I know. Are you done being a dick to your mom, sister and Rach?  Everyone else I could give a shit about. They could take care of themselves. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll make it up to them.  You know you called my girl a whore” Puck cocked his eyebrow.

“I was pissed. Sorry. Don’t tell her she’ll chop my balls off and I like them where they are” Finn covers his jean cloaked penis.

“It’s senior year Puck.  We got to think ahead and shit about the future.  We got to win football and glee championships and I need my dude.”  
  
“Womb to tomb” Puck said

“Worm to sperm” Finn replied

“God damn Berry making us watch West Side Story” Puck laughed as the best friends left the bedroom to find the rest for a game of poker.

* * *

 

Rachel sat in front of her mirror fixing her hair when her totally sexy boyfriend walked through the door.

“Hey, gorgeous” He called out.

“Hello, handsome” She returned the compliment.

“Rach, you’re still in your underwear. We’re supposed to meeting the gang at Breadstix in 30 minutes.” Finn scolded.

“I have my outfit right there Finn.” She points to the door where here little blue dress hung.

Mmm, Finn thought to himself, thirty minutes we could do so much.

“Yes, but then we’d be late” Rachel giggle because clearly he wasn’t aware he spoke out loud. 

“I don’t mind being late” Finn lowered his baritone voice into something sexy and primal. Rachel felt it in the depths of her soul. She had to rub her thighs together to relieve the ache he caused.

Finn moved to pull her off the chair into his arms. He planted a toe curling kiss to her unglossed lips.  Rachel purrs perfection into his mouth.  “No, we are going to be late and I hate being late.  My dads are gone for the night so we have plenty of time later.”  She kissed him one more time moving away to dress herself. 

“Fine, you are all mine later.”  Finn pouts.

Puck finally let go of the Quinn he loved and accepted the Quinn she was and forgot all about her.  He had changed so much that his mom sent Finn and the boys a big box of Rugelach as a thank you.

School started Monday and they were seniors.  Through the year there were ups and downs. Fights and close break ups but through it all they stuck by one another.  You go through what they went through and change.  It was for the better. 

The Glee Club blew through sectional and regionals and finally winning Nationals in Chicago. 

The football team also won their State Championship.  Finn got a scholarship to The Manhattan School of Music.  Those scholarship applications he filled out in sophomore year were sent in by Ms. Pillsbury and Rachel along with tapes from all their performances and some of Finn side gigs.  They were excited about his arranging and composition.  He was going to be a songwriter.

Rachel of course got into AMDA the American Musical and Dramatic Academy, her only choice.  She is studying Musical Theatre with a minor Performing arts.

Kurt is going to FIT, he decided his love of fashion was bigger than his love of performing. 

Puck decided to go to a community college in Texas.  He really wanted to get out of Lima and seeing as Santana got a cheerleading scholarship to the University of Texas he went with her.

Artie went to MIT in Massachusetts.   Sam went to Ball State.  Mercedes went to LA to try her hand in the music biz.  Brittany stayed and went to Lima Community College and worked at her mom’s nail salon.  Mike went to Julliard in NYC.  Tina got into Brown. They are still together. 

* * *

 

**2019**

Three years out of College and Finn sits in his in house studio writing a song for Adam Lambert when his assistant bring his mail.  Bills, bills, wedding RSVP. Oh, yeah he and Rachel are getting married in August. She’s been on Broadway playing Elphaba in Wicked the last two years. So they figured it was time.

Then he sees it a letter from the Ohio Department of Corrections.  He knows he should just shred it, he hasn’t thought about her in years, but something inside of him tells him to open it.  He tears through it with the letter opener.

_Dear Finn,_

_I am probably the last person you want to hear from but my therapist says it will do me good to express myself.  I have had a lot of time to myself these past few years and the only conclusion I can come to is, our life was perfect._

_You the Quarterback me the Head Cheerio_.

At this point Finn is ready to chuck it into the crazy pile.  But he continues to read

_We were perfect until you join that stupid Glee club.  I know you think I’m going to lay all the blame at the foot of the club.  But I’m not.  We were perfect in my mind.  Reality had nothing to do with us.  I was horrible to you.  I was horrible to everyone.  I bullied people because I could.  Ms. Sylvester had my back no matter what crap I pulled.  She wasn’t doing me any favors.  I am sorry that I lead you to believe Beth was yours for so long.  It was seriously the cruelest thing I’ve ever done to someone who was so undeserving of that kind of betrayal.  Junior Year was a mistake. Getting back with you just snapped something inside me and when you came to your senses I kind of lost all mine.  I can never say sorry enough. And I know I will never deserve your forgiveness._

_I’m glad you are doing so well and that you and Rachel are getting married.  Yes, my mom sends me the Lima Times.  I saw your engagement announcement.  I wish you both love and happiness.  She loves all of you.   I thought I did, but I never really loved you.  I loved the thought of you. Again I’m sorry and wish you nothing but the best._

_Lucy Fabray._

Finn folded the letter and put it down in the back of the drawer.  Rachel could read it after the wedding.  She has too much right now to deal with.  Finn never in a million years believed Quinn Fabray would apologize.  Well it really wasn’t Quinn was it?  Lucy wrote that letter.  He’s glad she is moving on.  He’s also glad that his brother was such a nosy body and his mom is pushy.  If they hadn’t pushed Rachel into telling them about Quinn who knows where he’d be.  Probably in a loveless marriage to a women he hated and she would hate him too.  Running the Tire Shop. 

Finn shudders with the thought until he hears his beautiful songbird opening the front door coming home from wedding dress shopping.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rugelach  
> In the pyramid of Jewish cookies, there is no question that rugelach enjoys a comfortable position at the top. (When you see what they're competing against later on in this slide show, you'll get that this isn't such a brag-worthy accomplishment.) The problem with rugelach is that you never know what you're going to get. Is it going to be a sad, chalky roll-up of cinnamon, walnuts, and raisins, or is it going to be a moist bite of chocolate, hazelnuts, and apricot jam, encased in tender cream-cheese dough? Cross your fingers for the latter.  
> Manhattan School of Music    
> Conservatory in New York City, New York  
> The Manhattan School of Music is a major music conservatory located on the Upper West Side of New York City. The school offers degrees on the bachelors, masters, and doctoral levels in the areas of classical and jazz performance and composition. Wikipedia  
> Address: 120 Claremont Ave, New York, NY 10027  
> Acceptance rate: 41% (2010)  
> Enrollment: 872 (2013)  
> Phone: (212) 749-2802  
> Founded: 1917
> 
> Fashion Institute of Technology    
> University in New York City, New York  
> The Fashion Institute of Technology, generally known as FIT, is a State University of New York college of art, business, design, mass communication and technology connected to the fashion industry.  
> Address: 227 W 27th St, New York, NY 10001  
> Acceptance rate: 44.8% (2013)  
> Phone: (212) 217-7999  
> Enrollment: 9,755 (2013)  
> Mascot: Tigers  
> Parent organization: State University of New York System  
> Colors: White, Navy Blue, Columbia blue, Orange  
> The American Musical and Dramatic Academy (AMDA) is a college conservatory for the performing arts located in New York City and Los Angeles, California. The Conservatory offers both Bachelor of Fine Arts degrees and two-year Certificates in Professional Performance. Programs are offered in Acting, Musical Theatre, Dance and Performing Arts.  
> AMDA is an accredited institution of the National Association of Schools of Theatre. AMDA was founded in 1964 by Philip H. Burton along with other prominent people from the New York theatre community to provide practical training by professional performers, for performers. Burton was an acting teacher and is best known as having trained and launched the career of his adopted son, Richard Burton. Emerging from the vibrant arts scene of 1960s Manhattan, the school established itself as a part of the New York performing arts community and garnered early support from members of the Broadway theatre elite such as Sammy Davis Jr., Dina Merrill and Carol Channing.  
> By 1970, the school had outgrown its original location on East 23rd Street and moved into a new building on Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village. A few years later, further growth prompted another move, this time to the historic Ansonia Building on the Upper West Side. Continued success in the '90s led to the opening of a second building near Lincoln Center, which is now the principal location of AMDA New York.  
> In 2003 the school expanded west by opening AMDA Los Angeles in the historic Vine Tower Building, one block north of the legendary intersection of Hollywood and Vine in the heart of the Hollywood Entertainment District.  
> AMDA's programs are designed to prepare students to work professionally as an actor in theatre, musical theatre, dance, film and television, and stage combat. AMDA is the only BFA-granting performing arts college with campuses in both New York and Los Angeles.
> 
> I don’t own UTBROWN OR Julliard.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tire Shop was originally posted on FanFiction.net by ddh1973. She has given me permission to revise and finish the work she started. I do not take credit for the idea and the original content of the first three chapters. It will be my original work started from Chapter Four.  
> Enjoy
> 
> Honor the Tether! Remember The Drummer!  
> *****Don't Stop Fincheling*****


End file.
